sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Su :P
= W skrócie= = Wstęp= = Opowiadanie= - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale jadłam śniadanie i biegłam więc...- cała klasa zaczęła się śmiać a ja nie wiedziałam z czego, przecież ja tłumaczyłam dlaczego się spóźniłam. -Siadaj Sucrette- pan Farazowski był trochę zdenerwowany. Szybko zajęłam swoje miejsce w ławce obok Iris. - Jadłam śniadanie, co?- zapytała z rozbawieniem. - Tak. Dlasczego nikt mi nie wierzy.- zrobiłam obrażoną minę i zaczęłam wyciągać książki. Całą lekcje kontynuowaliśmy jakiś nudny temat. Na przerwie o mało co nie wpadłam na Kastiela. - Ej! Uważaj jak łazisz!- krzyknął, dopiero po chwili zobaczył, że to ja. - Cześć Kastiel, ciebie też miło widzieć.- odpowiedziałam z największym uśmiechem na jaki mnie było stać. - Co się tak szczerzysz? Lepiej patrz pod nogi.- jak zawsze bardzo miły. - Sorry nie zauważyłam cie.- odpowiedziałam szczerze na co on się zaśmiał. - Serio? Już lepszej wymówki nie miałaś? Gdybym ja na ciebie wpadł, to mógłbym powiedzieć, że cie nie widziałem, ale ty? Nikogo na to nie nabierzesz.- odszedł śmiejąc się pod nosem i coś do siebie mamrocząc.Jak ja lubiam te nasze pogawędki. Kastiel wydawał się chłodnym, myślącym tylko o sobie idiotą, ale tak naprawdę był super kumplem i mogłam na nim polegać. Poszłam poszukać Rozali, miałyśmy się dogadać kiedy wybierzemy się na zakupy. Znając ją pewnie powiedziałaby, że dzisiaj a ja pewnie bym się zgodziła. Niestety na mojej drodze stanęła Amber ze swoją świtą. - O, bezguście idzie.- powiedziała swoim wrednym głosem. Naprawdę nienawidziłam w niej wszystkiego i gdyby nie była siostrą Nataniela, pewnie Już dawno bym ją zabiła. - O, napuszona, głupia blondynka idzie.- odpowiedziałam i wyminęłam ją. Rozalia była na końcu korytarza i płakała. - Co się stało?- spytałam. - Chcą przenieść Leo do większego sklepu, gdzieś dalej.- zakryła twarz w dłoniach. - To super! Czemu płaczesz?- nie wiedziałam o co jej chodzi, to super, że go w końcu docenili. - Nie to nie jest super! Ty nie rozumiesz? Jak go przeniosą nie będziemy mogli się spotykać, bo będzie daleko.- znowu zaczęła płakać. Teraz zrozumiałam. Lepsza pozycje Leo oznaczała kłopoty w ich związku. - A, bo ja przyszłam uzgodnić termin zakupów, ale w tym stanie chyba nie...- nie zdążyłam dokończyć bo mi przerwała. - Nie, no coś ty! Idziemy dzisiaj na zakupy.-wreszcie się uśmiechnęła. - Ok. A sprawą z Leo zajmiemy się jutro. Nie myśl już o tym bo będzie ci ciężko to znieść.- nie byłam w stanie jej odmówić. Mi potrzebne były nowe ubrania a jej coś co pomogłoby zapomnieć o kłopotach. Po szkole miałam 15 minut żeby się przebrać, zjeść obiad i wyjść po Rozalię. Zajrzałam do szafy. Chwyciłam fioletową bluzkę na ramiączkach z falbanką na dekolcie, brązowe rurki i moją ulubioną skórzana kurtkę (<3). Wbiegłam do kuchni. Wyciągnęłam z lodówki makaron i wstawiłam go do mikrofali. Zanim jedzenie się zagrzało nalałam sobie soku jabłkowego. Zjadłam szybko i wyszłam z domu. - Chwila...-spojrzałam w dół- butyy!!!- wróciłam biegiem do domu i szybko ubrałam czarne trampki. Jestem już spóźniona Roza mnie zabije. Pobiegłam pod dom Rozali. - Co ty robiłaś? Czekam na ciebie już 20 minut!- była zła. - Jadłam, no i wyszłam z domu ale w połowie drogi zauważyłam, że nie mam butów.- zrobiłam zażenowaną minę, Rozalia strzeliła tylko facepalma. - Ok. To idziemy?- bardzo szybko wrócił jej humor. - Jasne.- całą drogę gadałyśmy o sprawdzianach, nowych ciuchach i chłopakach, ale omijałyśmy temat związany z Leo. Roza jak tylko doszłyśmy do galerii wpadła do sklepu. - Biorę tą! Ta też jest ładna, prawda? O, tą musisz przymierzyć! Ta moja! Jest mój rozmiar...- i tak cały czas. Ja też dałam się ponieść zakupowemu szaleństwu i chwilę potem obie latałyśmy po sklepie polując na coraz to nowe ciuchy. - Dobra, ja więcej do koszyka i rąk nie zmieszczę. Idziemy do przymierzalni.- oznajmiła po godzinie Rozalia. - Zgadzam się.- ledwo powiedziałam znad kupy ubrań. Roza była pierwsza. Przymierzyła 10 sukienek ale tylko jedna naprawdę się jej spodobała. Skompletowała też bluzkę i spodnie, za które ja oddałabym głowę. Ja z okazji zbliżającego się balu końcoworocznego rozejrzałam się za sukniami wieczorowymi. Wypatrzyłam piękną złotą kreację. Dekold miała obszywany koronką, z boku była spięta piękną broszką w kształcie białych kwiatów, z których ,,wypływały" sznureczki pereł a u dołu z tej samej strony była lekko podniesiona. Ukazywała drugą, jaśniejszą stronę sukni, która była wyszywana piękną złotą nicią. Ubieranie jej zajęło mi 10 minut! Roza powoli zaczynała się niecierpliwić ale gdy wyszłam zatkało ją. -Ja..., Ty... Wyglądasz cudownie!- ledwo wybąkała. -SU!!!- usłyszałam za plecami znajomy głos. Odwróciłam głowę. -Alexy?- zdziwiłam się. Zrobiłam się pewnie cała czerwona, ja stojąca w sukni wieczorowej i do tego oglądający mnie kolega z klasy, masakra. - Su?- drugi głos odezwał się i dopiero teraz zauważyłam Armina. - Hej...- powiedziałam lekko zmieszana. - Wyglądasz świetnie!- Alexy obchodził już mnie dookoła i oglądał sukienkę- świetnie na tobie leży, prawda bracie?- spojrzał na Armina. - T-tak, ładnie.- chłopak zrobił się cały czerwony. - Hej! Wy też na zakupach?- zapytała Rozalia podchodząc do każdego i ściskając po przyjacielsku. - No, znowu coś mu się ubzdurało i kazał mi też iść bo będzie,,fajnie"- odpowiedział zrezygnowany Armin. - A nie jest?- Alexy zrobił zawiedzioną minę ale zaraz się rozpogodził- Przecież spotkaliśmy dziewczyny? Jest fajnie!- i uśmiechną się w najdziwniejszy sposób jaki dotychczas u niego widziałam. - Tak, my już wracałyśmy prawda Rozalio?- spojrzałam na nią surowo i zaraz potem szybko skinęłam w dół. Nie chciałam zawieść chłopców, ale stanie przed nimi w sukni balowej nie było najmilszą rzeczą. - Tak- dodała smutno- już miałyśmy iść do kasy. - O, to szkoda. Może następnym razem, pójdziemy we czwórkę na zakupie, co?- zapytał z nadzieją Alexy, natomiast Armin zrobił taką minę jakby miał zaraz iść na rzeź. - Jasne!- krzyknęłam znikając w przebieralni. Szubko zdjęłam sukienkę i włożyłam ją do torby. Gdy wyszłam bliźniaków już nie było. Razem z Rozalią poszłyśmy do kasy. Sukienka była bardzo droga, ale warta tych pieniędzy. Gdy obie wyszłyśmy ze sklepu poszłyśmy na lody i kawę. Pogadałyśmy jeszcze o balu, który ma być pojutrze i rozeszłyśmy się do domów. - Ufffffff.- padłam wykończona na łóżko. Jeszcze chwilę podziwiałam sukienkę, którą wcześniej rozwiesiłam na drzwiach i nie wiadomo kiedy zapadłam w sen. - Złaź na dół!- Titi darła się już od 15 min.- Zamierzasz iść dzisiaj do szkoły? Jak zrobisz sobie dzisiaj wagary to nie pójdziesz na bal!- po tej ostatniej groźbie natychmiast zerwałam się z łóżka. - Idę, idę.- mruknęłam cicho. Doprowadziłam się do porządku w łazience i jak co dzień podeszłam do szafy. Hmmm. To ostatni dzień szkoły, zaszaleję. Wyjęłam szarą bokserkę, rajstopy we wzorki, komplet brązowych szortów i bluzy z dużym kapturem do którego były przyszyte królicze uszy. Szorty miały z tyłu biały, puszysty ogonek i były złączone z bluzą złotym paskiem. Na rajtuzy naciągnęłam kremowe ,,skarpetki" bez palców z pomponami i nałożyłam brązowe, za duże buty, które wyglądają jakby ktoś mi odciął miejsce w tych butach gdzie miały być palce. Zeszłam na dół do kuchni. - Haha a co to, dzisiaj dzień królika?- zapytała rozbawiona Titi. - Nie. Jest ostatni dzień szkoły, wiec ubrałam się odpowiednio do okazji.- odparłam śmiertelnie poważna.Ciocia buchnęła śmiechem. - Odpowiednio do okazji? Jaasne, siadaj i jedz.- ze łzami w oczach wyszła z kuchni. - No co?!- nie wiedziałam o co jej chodzi. Usiadłam do stołu i zjadłam śniadanie, bułkę z serem. - Wychodzę!- krzyknęłam i wyszłam z domu. Po 15 minutach spaceru dopadli mnie bliźniacy. Tak, dopadli, Alexy dosłownie sie na mnie rzucił. -Su!!!!!- zaczął mnie przytulać po przyjacielsku. Armin podszedł do mnie i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. - Hej Su. Sorry za niego.- tu spojrzał na brata jak na kosmitę.- Długo cie nie widział, jeżeli mierzyć czas tak jak on.- powiedział wywracając oczami gdy Alexy spojrzał na niego spod byka. - Po mojemu? A jak niby według ciebie jest mierzyć czas po mojemu?- zapytał. - No wiesz...- nie dokończył bo mój niebiesko-włosy kolega złapał go i już czochrał mu włosy- Hej!! Złaź ze mnie!- Armin nieźle się wkurzył. Ja zawstydzona lekko ruszyłam dalej. - No widzisz, przestraszyłeś Su swoim krzykiem!- warknął Alexy i podbiegł do mnie zrównując ze mną krok. Armin dołączył tuż po nim. - Więc jak chłopaki, idziecie na bal?- zapytałam z ciekawości. - Pewnie, przecież to koniec roku! Nigdy nie przegapiłbym takiej okazji!- ucieszył się Alexy. - Nie wiem, może.- odparł jego brat. - A macie już z kim iść?- kurde! Popatrzyli się na mnie dziwnie ale odpowiedzieli, pewnie pomyśleli, że zamierzam któregoś z nich zaprosić. - No wiesz, ja pewnie przyjdę sam, ale na balu będę się bawił ze znajomymi- odpowiedział Alexy, z wielkim uśmiechem spoglądając na brata. - Ja ...- Armin się zarumienił- je jeszcze nie myślałem o tym.- był lekko zmieszany. - Nie kłam! W domu mówiłeś, że spytasz się dzisiaj Su czy z tobą pójdzie!- krzyknął Alexy szturchając brata w ramię. - Cicho!- zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Takiego odcienia czerwieni jeszcze nie widziałam. - Serio?- zaskoczyło mnie to. - No..., wiesz..., myślałam nad tym... Czy byś się zgodziła.... Tak po przyjacielsku oczywiście- z tego wszystkiego poplątał mu się język. - Spoko.- Armin to mój przyjaciel, więc czemu nie miałabym z nim iść na bal? - Co? Zgadzasz się?- chyba nie uwierzył w to co powiedziałam. - Tak, czemu nie. Najlepsi kumple idą świętować koniec roku, czy to coś złego?- chłopak się uśmiechnął. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu nie myślałem, że się zgodzisz. - Dobra, ale zanim pójdziemy tańczyć czeka nas jeszcze jeden dzień w tym miejscu- Alexy wskazał palcem szkołę- Jesteśmy!- wszystkim lekko zrzedły miny, ale weszliśmy na teren szkoły. Na dziedzińcu zauważyłam Kastiela siedział na ławce i palił papierosa. Spojrzał w moją stronę, gdy zauważył chłopców mina mu zrzedła i odwrócił głowę. W drzwiach przywitała nas Iris. - Hej Su, chłopcy. Peggy robi dzisiaj zdjęcia do albumu. Wyprosiła dyrektorkę aby w tym roku pozwoliła jej zrobić zdjęcie a nie zamawiała fotografa i się zgodziła. O, i zdjęcia mamy chyba na historii, tak, to chyba wszystko. Nardzie!- machnęła do nas ręką i pobiegła w stronę klubu ogrodników. My popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Pierwszy odezwał się Alexy. - Więc teraz Peggy bawi się w fotografa szkolnego?- zapytał, a my wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Na dziedzińcu rozległ się dzwonek na lekcje. Wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli się schodzić do szkoły, bliźniacy już tak weszli. Obejrzałam się jeszcze tylko na ławeczkę na której siedział Kastiel. Tak, siedział bo już go tam nie było. Znowu zerwał się z lekcji, Kastiel... Pomyślałam i weszłam do szkoły. Popchnęłam drzwi i już miałam wejść do środka, kiedy nie wiadomo skąd znalazłam się na ziemi. - Au... Moja głowa...- strasznie bolał mnie łeb, no nic dziwnego, walnęłam głową o beton, ale dlaczego? Ktoś wyciągną do mnie rękę, nie patrzyłam kto tylko szybko ją złapałam i ten ktoś pomógł mi wstać. - Dzięki.-chciałam już iść, kiedy złapał mnie ten ktoś za rękę. - Su? Sorry, że cię wywaliłem, ale do cholery jasnej, co ty tu robisz?- ten głos, nie, przecież on wyjechał jeszcze w gimnazjum. Podniosłam głowę... -Max!!!!!- rzuciłam się chłopakowi na szyje. Max był i mam nadzieję, że jest moim kumplem w starej szkole. Ale musiał wyjechać bo firma jego rodziców się rozrosła i musieli jechać na drugi koniec kraju. - Hej, zluzuj.- odpowiedział śmiejąc się. - Co ja tu robię? Ja tu chodze do szkoły! powiedz mi raczej co ty tu robisz?- dalej nie przestawałam go przytulać. - Składałam papiery, od następnego roku chodzę tu do szkoły. A, i powiedz mi dlaczego jesteś przebrana za królika? - Papiery? To super! Bo widzisz, dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień szkoły i pomyślałam, że zrobię coś szalonego.- odparłam dalej go nie puszczając. - I tą szaloną rzeczą miało być przebranie się do szkoły za królika?- był naprawdę zdziwiony. -No... Sorry. ale był już dzwonek, i wiesz...- było mi głupio, przez tyle lat się nie widzieliśmy a teraz ja muszę go zostawić bo mam jakieś lekcje. To jest po prostu śmieszne. - Jasne rozumiem. Zobaczymy się później, pogadamy. Będę w parku koło 17, odpowiada ci ta godzina?- zapytał odsuwając mnie od siebie, bo wciąż się od niego nie odkleiłam. Po prostu nie mogłam uwierzyć, ze znów go widzę. - Jasne, to o 17 w parku?- zapytałam uśmiechnięta. - Tak, o 17...- przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej i pocałował mnie w policzek, a ja zrobiłam się cała czerwona. Odwróciłam głowę, Kastiel stał przy ławce na której wcześniej siedział, patrzył się na nas. Max odszedł. Z Jego twarzy nie mogłam nic wyczytać, nie wiedziałam, czy jest zły, coś go boli, czy może chce mu się płakać, a może wszystko naraz? Nie zawracałam sobie tym głowy, i tak byłam nieźle spóźniona na lekcje biologi. Wpadłam do klasy jak błyskawica. Na szczęście nauczyciela jeszcze nie było. Usiadłam z Iris. - Co tak długo?- zapytała zmartwiona. - Bo widzisz spotkałam starego kolegę. będzie do nas chodził w przyszłym roku. Gadaliśmy.- odpowiedziałam wyjmując książki. - Acha. A jak wygląda?- Iris była bardzo zaciekawiona. - Wiesz co, on.... nie wiem.- odparłam z rezygnacją. Cały czas byłam w niego wtulona, więc nie miałam jak się przypatrzeć, a później jak mnie odsuną to zaraz mnie pocałował i poszedł. - Nie wiesz?- była zaskoczona. - No wiesz, nie przyglądałam się.... Dzisiaj o 17 spotykamy się w parku, chcesz iść ze mną?- zapytałam, w końcu to moja przyjaciółka i mogę się z nią przejść. A poza tym my z Maxem nie jesteśmy parą i mieliśmy iść tylko pogadać, więc równie dobrze może iść z nami Iris. - Wiesz co się dzieje z Kastielem?- zapytała nagle. - Nie, a co?- obejrzałam się do tyłu i w ławce za mną zobaczyłam Kastiela gapiącego się na mnie, gdy tylko to zobaczył odwrócił głowę. Nawet nie widziałam jak wszedł do klasy, za bardzo się rozmarzyłam. - No, jest jakiś nachmurzony od rana dzisiaj, a to dziwne bo jeszcze wczoraj z nim gadałam i był w świetnym humorze, jak na niego oczywiście. Nie chce z nikim Rozmawiać, nawet Lysandrowi powiedział, żeby spadał, a wiesz...- To było dziwne. - Wiem, najlepsi kumple...- w tym momencie stanął nad nami nauczyciel. - Czy ja wam nie przeszkadzam?- zapytał wkurzony. Obie się zarumieniłyśmy i kiwnęłyśmy głowami.- Więc skupcie się na lekcji.- odpowiedział już nieco łagodniej. Resztę lekcji byłyśmy skupione na temacie, bo nie chciałyśmy zostać po zajęciach. Po lekcji chciałam iść pogadać z Kastielem. Iris miała rację, dzisiaj był jakiś przybity. Coś go gryzło. Udałam się najpierw na dziedziniec ale tam go nie było. Poszłam na salę gimnastyczną - pusto. Wróciłam na dziedziniec i zauważyłam jak chciał się wymknąć ze szkoły. - Hej! Kastiel, zaczekaj!- podbiegłam do niego. Chciał uciec ale złapałam go za przedramię. - Co?!- warknął. Lekko się przestraszyłam. - Czemu jesteś taki? Chcę z tobą pogadać!- krzyknęłam do niego. - Nie mamy o czym.- w jego głosie oprócz złości wyczułam ból. Zatkało mnie, takiego Kastiela nie znałam. - To nie jesteś ty! Co się z tobą stało Kastiel?- poczułam jak pieką mnie policzki a łzy napływają do oczu- Zmieniłeś się. Nie widzę już mojego przyjaciela, tylko oschłego debila! Ja..., ja cię nie poznaję.- ostatnie zdanie tylko wyszeptałam. Rozbeczałam się na dobre. Twarz Kastiela nagle się zmieniła. Teraz był wystraszony. - Ej! Nie płacz! Nie to chciałem powiedzieć.- podniósł mi delikatnie głowę swoimi dłońmi- Nie płacz, słyszysz? Przepraszam.- patrzył mi się głęboko w oczy, a ja nie umiałam się oprzeć. W jego spojrzeniu, jego twarzy wyszyłam jakieś emocje, Których nie potrafiłam nazwać. Przestałam płakać. - Ja...- zaczęłam ale głos mi zadrżał. - Tak?- zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. - Ja też chciałabym cię przeprosić, nie powinnam nazywać cię debilem tylko dlatego, że miałeś zły dzień i nie chciałeś ze mną gadać.- łzy znów zaczęły mi lecieć - Bo widzisz, ja...- nie dokończyłam bo jego usta zatopiły się w moich. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ale zaraz dałam się ponieść emocjom. Jego usta z coraz większą namiętnością całowały moje, a ja to odwzajemniłam. Położyłam ręce na jego klacie lekko go popychając i całując mocniej. On zabrał ręce z mojej twarzy i ułożył je na tali. Staliśmy tak złączeni jakieś 15 minut. W końcu się ode mnie oderwał. Ja stałam lekko oszołomiona, teraz czułam jakby mi czegoś brakowało. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Stałam tak i gapiłam się na niego, nie mogłam w to uwierzyć ale chciałam więcej. Nie mogłam dalej tak stać, więc palnęłam pierwszą lepszą rzecz jaka przyszła mi do głowy. - Więc idziesz na lekcje? Dzwonek był już dawno.- Kastiel stał i patrzył się tylko na mnie i chyba myślał o czymś. W końcu się odezwał. - Wiesz co, nie mam ochoty teraz iść do szkoły. Idziesz ze mną?- Na twarzy Kastiela widniał uśmiech. Uśmiech, po naszym pocałunku? Iris mówiła, że Kastiel Był nachmurzony od rana. Do szkoły przyszłam z bliźniakami, wtedy widziałam go po raz pierwszy, siedział na ławce. Kiedy zobaczył mnie z nimi wściekł się. Później wiedział jak Max całuje mnie w policzek. Kastiel był zazdrosny o mnie! Bo..., bo ja mu się podobałam? Zaskoczyło mnie to. Teraz ujrzałam go w innym świetle, nie jako kumpla ale jako chłopaka, który mnie pocałował. Przedtem nie zwracałam uwagi na jego wygląd. Teraz wydawał mi się bardzo przystojny, a gdy się całowaliśmy i miałam ręce na jego klacie wyczułam kaloryfer. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie jego głos. - To jak, idziesz ze mną?- zrobił krok do przodu, tak, że nasze nosy prawie się stykały i złapał mnie w tali. - Idziesz?- zapytał uwodzicielsko co na niego było dość nietypowe. Czułam jego oddech na ustach, gdybym chciała mogłabym go teraz pocałować. - Tak.- odparłam, nie musiałam długo się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią. Teraz istniał tylko Kastiel i chciałam być teraz blisko niego, tylko z nim. Na moją odpowiedź uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Pocałował mnie szybko w usta. - To chodź!- złapał mnie za rękę i pociągną w stronę bramy. - Gdzie idziemy? - Zobaczysz.- wyszczerzył się do mnie i zaczął iść jeszcze szybciej. Już teraz prawie biegliśmy. - Zwolnij, ja nie nadążam!- krzyknęłam i w tym samym momencie nogi mi się poplątały i runęłam na ziemie. Na szczęście Kastiel był szybszy od grawitacji i mnie złapał. - Ty niezdaro, czasem jednak byś popatrzyła też pod nogi a nie na mnie.- powiedział na wpół uśmiechnięty. Jedna ta złośliwość dalej mu została, ale muszę to przyznać, to jedna z rzeczy, które najbardziej mnie w nim pociągały. Teraz po tym wszystkim co stało się w szkole, czuję, że on też patrzy na mnie inaczej, z uczuciem a tego po Kastielu bym się nie spodziewała. - Ej! Słuchasz mnie?- machał mi ręką przed nosem, a kiedy na niego popatrzyłam był lekko zaniepokojony. - Tak, tak, tylko myślałam.- odpowiedziałam szybko. - I jak?- zapytał się uśmiechając się jak wariat. - Co i jak?- nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Popatrzyłam na drogę. Zaraz, tu nie ma drogi! Stałam na trawie. Pewnie tak byłam pochłonięta moim rozważaniem, że nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy tu przyszliśmy. Obejrzałam się dookoła. Byliśmy na skraju lasu, na polanie. Z 2 metry od nas przepływała piękna rzeczka. Dość dużą by dało się w niej pływać.... Zaraz. Spojrzałam na chłopaka. Na twarzy miał złowieszczy uśmiech, od razu domyśliłam się o co chodzi. - Nawet o tym nie myśl Kastiel, ostrzegam cię.- powiedziałam robiąc krok do tyłu. - No nie bądź taka, mała kąpiel jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.- zrobił krok w moją stronę. - Nie! Będę miała mokre włosy i makijaż mi się rozmaże. A, i jeszcze będę miała mokre ciuchy, a innych na zmianę nie mam.- starałam się przemówić mu do rozsądku. - Wiesz, nie przypominam sobie, żebym tu brał Amber.- powiedział robiąc krok bliżej. - Nie jestem Amber, ale nie chcę być mokra- zrobiłam jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu. Nagle zorientowałam się, że zabrakło mi ziemi pod nogami. No pięknie. Runęłam do wody wrzeszcząc przy tym trochę. Gdy już złapałam oddech, zdałam sobie sprawę, że cała jestem mokra, włosy ciuchy. Spojrzałam na Kastiela, stał na brzegu i o mało co nie turlał się ze śmiechu. Zrobiłam gniewną minę. - I z czego się tak cieszysz!- krzyknęłam do niego. - Bo nie musiałam się nawet trudzić, sama załatwiłaś sprawę! Hahaha- znowu zaczął się śmiać. Zrobiła mi się trochę głupio, że ja jestem w wodzie a on nie. - Przestań w końcu tak rżeć i lepiej chodź tu do mnie!- dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest tu nawet przyjemnie, woda była bardzo ciepła. Kastiel podszedł do brzegu i zaczął ściągać koszulkę. Zobaczyłam jego klatę, stałam tak w wodzie i gapiłam się jak zahipnotyzowana. Ściągną spodenki i buty i wszedł do wody. Wreszcie się ocknęłam. - Cwaniak!- powiedziałam i wyszłam z wody. Pomyślałam, że też ściągnę ciuchy, może wyschną zanim wyjdziemy. Ściągnęłam ,,kostium królika" jak to nazwał Max i weszłam do wody. - Wiesz co, teraz nie będę mógł mówić, że jesteś płaska.- zaczerwieniłam się. Podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie w tali. - No weź, z królika przebierasz się teraz w buraka?- nie wytrzymałam. - Kastiel!- krzyknęłam. Zrobił zrezygnowaną minę. - No dobra, już dobra, sorry.- uśmiechnął się a zaraz potem uszczypną mnie lekko po bokach. Od tego momentu chyba przez trzy godziny siedzieliśmy w wodzie. Chlapaliśmy się, popychaliśmy, całowaliśmy i pływaliśmy. Raz wskoczyłam mu na barana to zaczął biegać w wodzie jak nienormalny i się darł.- Ściągnijcie ze mnie tego robaka, ja mam robaka na plecach! Ściągnijcie go!- a kiedy zaczęłam się z niego śmieć powiedział mi, żeby mi nie było do śmiechy, bo pokazywał tylko jakbym ja się zachowywała gdybym to ja miała robaka na plecach. Chlapnęłam mu za to wodą i zaczęłam uciekać. Po jakimś czasie wyszliśmy z wody. Kastiel położył się na trawie, żeby wyschnąć. Położyłam się na jego ramieniu a on mnie przytulił. Czułam, że jest szczęśliwy, ja też byłam. Leżeliśmy tak pół godziny, W końcu wstaliśmy i zaczęliśmy się zbierać. Gdy byliśmy już ubrani opuściliśmy powoli to przepiękne miejsce. Szliśmy obok siebie. Gadaliśmy o ważnych dla nas rzeczach i o bezsensownych pierdołach. Po paru minutach byliśmy już na drodze prowadzącej do miasta. Po jakimś czasie zauważyłam, że Kastiel sztywnieje. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam uśmiechniętego Maxa. O nie, zapomniałam o naszym spotkaniu! Sprawdziłam godzinę, 16:50. Max podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w policzek, tak jak przed szkołą, tyle, że tym razem niebezpiecznie blisko ust. - Hej piękna. Już gotowa na nasze spotkanko? Widzę, że spotkałaś kolegę po drodze.- uśmiechnął się do Kastiela, a z tego uśmiechu można było wyraźnie odczytać wiadomość ,,Spadaj frajerze, ona jest moja". Kastiel stał jak wryty. Zauważyłam jak w jego oczach coraz bardziej widać ból, jakby płakał, ale w środku swego umysłu, tam gdzie nikt go nie widzi. W końcu odezwał się, głos mu drżał. - Mogłaś powiedzieć, że masz chłopaka. Spadam stąd.- teraz w jego oczach widziałam tylko nienawiść. Oczy zalały mi się łzami. - Nie Kastiel! To nie jest mój chłopak! Kastiel!- chciałam za nim pobiec ale Max złapał mnie za ręce i przytulił. - Ten palant nie jest wart twoich uczuć, moja mała księżniczko.- ostatnie trzy słowa wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Po jakimś czasie przestałam płakać, czując ukojenie w jego ramionach. Kiedy to zauważył puścił mnie i złapał za rękę. - To idziemy do parku?- zapytał uwodzicielsko. Nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie głosu, więc tylko delikatnie kiwnęłam głową. Max uśmiechnął się i pociągną mnie w stronę parku. Szliśmy w milczeniu. Max oblał mnie zaborczo (?) ramieniem a ja nie mając siły się opierać, poddałam się i położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Gdy byliśmy przed bramą do parku odezwał się. - Hej, zamierzasz cały czas być taka smutna? Ja bym się cieszył, że taki idiota wreszcie sobie poszedł.- w jego głosie słyszałam poniżenie względem Kastiela. Czy Max uważał siebie za ideał? Nie takiego go znałam. W gimnazjum wszędzie chodziliśmy razem. Pomagał mi gdy byłam w potrzebie, nawet wtedy jak mi się połamał paznokieć! Niektórzy się nawet śmiali, że jesteśmy razem, my to ignorowaliśmy, dobrze znaliśmy relacje między nami. Ale teraz? Już nie widziałam mojego Maxa, teraz był zaborczy i myślał, że jest pępkiem świata. Ale miał rację, może się zmienił, ale przyszliśmy tu pogadać i wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. Długo go nie widziałam, zmienił się, ale ja też się zmieniłam i nie mogę mieć mu tego za złe. Przywołałam uśmiech na twarz, a może to jego zaborcze zachowanie tylko sobie wymyśliłam? Może on próbował przywołać stare dobre czasy, gdzie nic innego się nie liczyło, tylko on i ja, najlepsi przyjaciele? Tam, postaram się miło spędzić resztę dnia, sprawą z Kastielem zajmę się jutro. - Nie, tylko myślałam. A to o czym myślałam nie było zbyt wesołe. Ale teraz wszystko minęło i mam zamiar dobrze się bawić!- wyszczerzyłam się do niego. - Podoba mi się to. - weszliśmy do parku. Wybraliśmy ławeczkę w samym centrum. Usiedliśmy. - Więc jak tam było beze mnie?- zapytał zaciekawiony. Pokręciłam się lekko, wiedziałam jakiej wyczekuje odpowiedzi. Fakt tęskniłam za nim przez miesiąc, dwa ale później poznałam nowych znajomych i szczerze mówiąc zapomniałam o nim. - Wiesz, z początku tęskniłam, ale później doszłam do wniosku, że rozpaczanie nic nie da, więc skupiłam się na zawieraniu nowych znajomości.- odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, ale tak ukształtowaną by odpowiadała mniej więcej jego oczekiwaniom. Ale i tak zrobił rozczarowaną minę. - Ach... Racja... Bo wiesz, ja przez ten cały czas myślałem o tobie... Chciałem zadzwonić, nie jeden raz, ale chyba od tego czasu zmieniłaś numer, bo ani razu nikt nie odebrał. A gdy zobaczyłem cię w szkole, nawet nie wiesz jaki byłem szczęśliwy, i jeszcze, że mnie poznałaś i rzuciłaś mi się na szyję, nawet nie wiesz co i jak się czułem...- nie dokończył, jakby nie wiedział jakich słów użyć. Ja się zaczerwieniłam, rozumiałam co chciał przez to powiedzieć i nie za bardzo mi się to podobało, wolałam, żeby nasze relacje pozostały na poziomie najlepsi przyjaciele, a nie .... to słowo nie przechodziło mi nawet przez gardło, a poza tym chyba, chyba na pewno zaczynałam coś więcej czuć do Kastiela. Mimowolnie napłynęły mi łzy do oczu. Dzisiaj, choć nie powiedział tego na głos, to dał mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie chce mnie widzieć i mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Max zareagował natychmiast. - Hej, nie płacz. Wiem, że tęskniłaś ale już jestem, już wszystko jest dobrze.- powiedział łagodnie, uwodzicielsko. ,, Właśnie nic nie jest dobrze! Kastiel mnie nie nie widzi bo myśli, że się nim tylko bawiłam! Ty się do mnie przystawiasz i jeszcze utrwaliłeś go swoim zachowaniem w jego przekonaniu i jeszcze twierdzisz, że teraz płaczę tylko dlatego, że tęskniłam za tobą!" krzyknęłam w myślach. Nie powiedziałam tego jednam na głos. Otarłam szybko łzy i tylko lekko kiwnęłam głową. - O tu jesteście! Su, czemu mi nie mówiłaś, twój kolega jest naprawdę uroczy, i można to stwierdzić bez dokładnego przypatrywania się. Sorki za spóźnienie. A tak w ogóle to jestem Iris.- wyciągnęła przyjaźnie rękę do Maxa. Poczułam jak nagle się spina, poczułam, bo przez ten cały czas mnie obejmował. Wyciągnął rękę i bez żadnych uczuć powiedział. - Max.- teraz zwrócił się do mnie- Nic nie mówiłaś, że będziemy mieć towarzystwo. Myślałem, że będziemy sami.- wlepił swój wzrok w lekko zmieszanej Iris. - Bo Su mówiła... Ja nie wiedziałam, że chcecie pobyć sami... Ze jesteście parą...- nie dokończyła bo jej przerwałam. - Nie! Nie jesteśmy parą.- zarumieniłam się- My tylko siedzimy i gadamy. Siadaj.- specjalnie się odsunęłam, żeby Iris mogła usiąść pomiędzy mną a Maxem. Jemu się to chyba nie za bardzo spodobało. - Więc od kiedy się znacie?- zapytała chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę. - Od przedszkola.- odpowiedział. - Och, to długo!- Iris była autentycznie zaskoczona.- I w gimnazjum się wyprowadziłeś? Su mi mówiła.- dziewczyna dalej ciągnęła temat. Patrzyła prawie tylko na Maxa, a mi to pasowało, miałam chwilę spokoju. - Tak.- odpowiedział niezbyt przejęty. Spojrzał na mnie. - A ja parę miesięcy po nim się wyprowadziłam i przyszłam do Amorisa.- Iris pokiwała lekko głową, bo już wiedziała co się później działo ze mną, aż za dobrze. - A ty będziesz chodził do Amorisa od przyszłego roku, tak? Do naszej klasy? W sensie rocznik.- widać było po niej, że Max przypadł jej do gustu. - Nie, ja do trzeciej.- natomiast Maxa coraz bardziej nudziła ta rozmowa. Ja nie chcąc, żeby Iris się zawiodła kiedy Max zrobi się bardziej oschły wstałam i uśmiechnęłam się. - Może pójdziemy na lody? Zaczyna się już robić późno, a jutro jest bal, więc musimy się wyspać...- nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z mojego błędu, niepotrzebnie wspominałam o balu. Max również wstał, oczy mu pojaśniały. - Bal? Nic mi nie mówiłaś Su. Więc ja jako, że złożyłem dzisiaj papiery chyba mogę przyjść? Prawda?- to pytanie był zdecydowanie retoryczne, a ja coraz bardziej zaczynałam się niepokoić, bo wiedziałam do czego zmierza. Musiałam coś wymyślić, i to szybko!- Su, nie masz jeszcze chyba z kim iść, prawda? Więc pójdziemy tam razem.- Otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia, on nawet nie raczył się mnie zapytać czy chcę z nim iść tylko stwierdził, że z nim idę i koniec. O nie, nie zemną tak! - Wiesz, właściwie to ja już z kimś idę, więc sorry ale nie.- udałam zmieszanie ale zaraz potem się uśmiechnęłam- Wisz co? Iris nie ma jeszcze z kim iść! A skoro mówisz, że możesz już przyjść, świetnie będzie jeżeli pójdziecie razem, prawda Iris?- zagrałam w jego grę. Iris bardzo się ucieszyła i też wstała. - Jasne czemu nie. Będziemy się świetnie bawić.- zrobiłam tak jak on, nie zapytałam się, ale tylko stwierdziłam, ale żeby było bardziej wiarygodnie to zapytałam się tylko Iris, bo wiedziałam, że ona się zgodzi. Max popatrzył się na mnie rozczarowany i trochę zły. - Jasne, czemu nie?- odpowiedział bez uczuć.- A ty Su, z kim idziesz?- zaczerwieniłam się, nie sądziłam, że zada to pytanie. Myśl Su, myśl. - A to niespodzianka! Przekonacie się na balu!- powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - To idziemy na te lody? Znam fajną lodziarnie!- powiedziała Iris i pociągnęła Maxa za rękę, na co on zareagował niechętnie. Ja zostałam z tyłu. Prawda była taka, że ten wieczór, jutrzejszy wieczór chciałam spędzić tylko z Kastielem. Ale zaraz się lekko uśmiechnęłam. Pójdę przecież tam z Arminem i Alexym na pewno nie będzie nudno. Wyobraziłam sobie jak Kastiel zareaguje na to, że dzisiaj z Maxem się spotkałam a jurto na balu będę z Arminem, teraz to na pewno mnie znienawidzi, i już nie będzie jak dzisiaj po szkole. Kiedy tak myślałam, nie zauważyłam, że znowu płaczę. Z tego wszystkiego straciłam apetyt na lody. Niech sami tam pójdą, lepiej się poznają. Jutro im wytłumaczę, że źle się poczułam. Zmieniłam kierunek i wciąż płacząc poszłam w stronę bezpiecznego domu. Wstałam była 11. Jestem przybita, nie idę dzisiaj do szkoły. I tak będziemy tylko sprzątać, więc nic ciekawego nie będzie. A poza tym nie miałam ochoty dzisiaj pokazywać się ludziom. Nagle sobie coś uświadomiłam. Armin mnie znienawidzi, jak każdy albo zrozumie. Chwyciłam telefon i zadzwoniłam. Odebrał po paru sygnałach. - Hej Su!- nie widziałam go ale n pewno się uśmiechał. - Hej.-odpowiedziałam bez entuzjazmu a on to zauważył. - Ej, coś nie tak?- był zaniepokojony. Przykro mi ale muszę to zrobić. T.T - Można tak powiedzieć, źle się dzisiaj czuję. Armin przepraszam, ale na balu mnie chyba nie będzie. Ja przepraszam...- nie dokończyłam. - Jasne, rozumiem.... Jak się źle czujesz o faktycznie zostań w domu.- słyszałam po jego głosie jak bardzo jest zawiedziony. - Ja...- znowu nie dokończyłam. - Sorry, ale wiesz co, Alexy mnie woła! To na razie.- i się rozłączył. Pięknie Su, jak tak dalej pójdzie to za tydzień każdy będzie chciał cię unikać! Czułam się strasznie, zraniłam jego uczucia. Ale tu chodziło też o mnie. Jeżeli nie mogę tam pójść z jedyną osobą z jaką naprawdę chcę tam być, to nie pójdę wcale. Było mi żal, bo tak bardzo czekałam na ten bal, ale sama tam nie pójdę a on nie chce mnie... Znowu zaczęłam płakać. Rzuciłam się z powrotem na łóżko i nie wiadomo kiedy zasnęłam. Obudziło mnie denerwujące dzwonienie telefonu. Pomacałam ręką po łóżku i wzięłam go. Sygnał ucichł. Sprawdziłam godzinę 19:50. - O cholera! Przespałam cały dzień!- wyrwało mi się na głos. Weszłam w menu i połączenia. Miałam 20 nieodebranych połączeń! 15 od Alexego, 2 od Nataniela 1 od Lysandra i 2 od Rozali. Iris nawet nie dzwoniła bo pewnie świetnie się bawiła na balu. Spojrzałam na suknię wiszącą na drzwiach i poleciały mi łzy na myśl, że nigdy w niej nie zatańczę z ... - Drrr..... Drrrrr....- telefon znowu zaczął wibrować. Odebrałm nie patrząc kto dzwoni. - Czego!- warknęłam. - Su!!!! Czemu cię nie ma tu z nami?!- Rozalia była wściekła. - Źle się czuję! Zostaw mnie w spokoju!- krzyknęłam i zaczęłam płakać. Ona to wyczuła. - Su? Co się dzieje?- rozbeczałam się jeszcze bardziej. - Bo Kastiel..... on nie chce mnie znać..... on myśli, że..... Ja nie mogę....! Nie chce mnie znać! A ja..... Rozalio.....- płakałam do telefonu, nie byłam w stanie złożyć nawet zdania. - Co? - Roza mnie nie zrozumiała. - Bo jeszcze wczoraj, wszystko było pięknie ja i.... Kastiel. A Max to zepsuł..! Kastiel myśli.... że... się nim bawiłam...! Że Max to mój chłopak! Próbowałam mu to wyjaśnić ale poszedł...- pokładałam jakoś zdania i się wyżaliłam. Zrobiło mi się trochę lżej. - Ja mu dam! Ubieraj się szybko i chcę cię tu widzieć za 10 minut! Jak nie masz z kim iść to będziesz siedziała z nami i będzie dobrze ale ważne żebyś tu była. I bez żadnego ALE!- i się rozłączyła. Przemyślałam jej słowa. Podeszłam do drzwi. Myślałam. - A co mi tam!- chwyciłam sukienkę i poszłam do łazienki. Ubrałam się i umalowałam w odcieni złota. Włosy zebrałam w ni to kucyk ni to kok z lekko opuszczoną grzywką. Wpięłam w moje blond włosy białe kwiaty z perełkami. Ubrałam szpilki, wzięłam parę drobiazgów niezbędnych dla dziewczyny do torebki i wyszłam z domu. - Brrrrrr....- przestraszyłam się. Spojrzałam w dół. Mam nadzieję, że będzie tam coś do jedzenia, bo konam z głodu. Po 20 minutach spacerku byłam już na miejscu. Stanęłam przed bramą. Pomyślałam o Kastielu i łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Rany! Ja naprawdę się w nim zakochałam! Szybko przegoniłam łzy. Wzięłam głęboki wdech. - Raz kozie śmierć.- powiedziałam do siebie i ruszyłam na przód. Szłam powoli ścieżką prowadzącą na salę gimnastyczną, bo to właśnie tam odbywał się bal. Przed salą stanęłam przed wielkom oknem, które teraz było zasłonięte i było świetnym lustrem. Przejrzałam się. (link- ilustracja) http://szikszik.deviantart.com/art/SF-399367464?ga_submit_new=10%253A1378826675 Teraz zdecydowanie nie byłam już dawną, nieogarniętą Su, teraz widziałam piękną dziewczynę. Nabrałam powietrza w płuca i weszłam do środka. Oślepiły mnie na początku światła. Do uszu doleciała szybka muzyka (jak na bal). Gdy już oczy mi się przyzwyczaiły zobaczyłam pełno ludzi. Jedni się bawili, inni tańczyli, niektórzy stali przy stołach bogato obstawionych jedzeniem a jeszcze inni siedzieli i gadali. Poszukałam wzrokiem Rozali. Po pięciu minutach znalazłam ją, była przepiękna. Chwila, Roza ścięła włosy? Podeszłam do nich. - Cześć Rozalio. Gdzie Leo?- zapytałam a ona kiwnęła głową w stronę stołu z ponczem. - Poszła nam po coś do picia. Spokojnie tobie też przyniesie. Jednak go nie przenoszą bo na jego miejsce wrył się jakiś francuz, a nam to poszło na rękę!- Rozalia uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. Ja natomiast posmutniałam mimowolnie. - To świetnie, fajnie, że wam się układa... - do oczu znów mi napłynęły łzy. Dlaczego ja tu w ogóle przyszłam? No tak nie chciałam zawieść przyjaciół. - Su!!!!- dobiegł mnie znajomy głos. Szybko wytarłam łzy. Alexy podniósł mnie i przytulił. - Och SU, jednak przyszłaś! Pięknie wyglądasz. Ale..... no,... wiesz Armin już kogoś znalazł, po tym jak mu odmówiłaś. Mówiłem mu, że może się jeszcze namyślisz ale...- Alexy słodko wyglądał jak próbował wytłumaczyć brata. - Spokojnie, jest ok. Wiesz co ja chyba tu długo też nie zostanę, więc może to nawet lepiej..- odpowiedziałam a on się delikatnie uśmiechną. - Faktycznie, może lepiej....- Alexy się zamyślił. - Hej! A ja to pies?- zapytała pominięta Rozalia. - Oj! Przepraszam!- chłopak zrobił przepraszającą minę i przytulił Rozalię. - Ok, wiem, że się kolegujecie, ale dość już tych czułości bo zrobię się zazdrosny.- dopiero teraz zauważyłam jak Leo podchodzi do nas z tacką z napojami. - Hej.- powiedziałam i wzięłam jeden kieliszek ( taki specjalny duży, na poncz, soki). - Hej Su, Rozalia się o ciebie martwiła. Miło, że już jesteś.- jak zwykle był bardzo kulturalny. - Jest też Lysander? Miałam mu oddać płytę, którą mi pożyczył 2 tygodnie temu. A to jedyna okazja przed wakacjami.- wyjęłam z torebki opakowanie z płytą. - Tak, stał chyba przy tylnym wyjściu razem z Kastielem. Jak chcesz, radzę ci się pośpieszyć, zaraz grają.- odpowiedział i wskazał ręką na nie duże drzwi prowadzące na boisko. - Z Kastielem....- powiedziałam sobie pod nosem i ruszyłam w tamtym kierunku. - Dzięki.- krzyknęłam do Leo przez ramię. Chłopcy stali tak jak mówił, pod drzwiami. Starałam się nie patrzeć na Kastiela, pomyślałam, że jak dam mu więcej czasu to może mu przejdzie. Widziałam tylko, że obaj byli ubrani w garnitury. Podeszłam do Lysandra. - Hej.- powiedziałam beznamiętnym tonem- Mam dla ciebie płytę. Dzięki. Miłej zabawy.- wyciągną rękę po płytę. - Hej i dzięki.- schował ją do kieszeni. Spojrzałam na Kastiela, uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - I co, chłopak cię zostawił?- zapytał kpiąco. Jak on mógł?! Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. - Tak, można tak powiedzieć. Bo wziął mojego najlepszego kumpla za mojego chłopaka!- posłałam mu jeszcze spojrzenie typu : jak mogłeś?! i wybiegłam z sali. ******************************************** Kastiel stał z rozszerzonymi oczami. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak wielki i głupi popełnił błąd. - On mówiła o mnie..... Su!!!!- krzyknął ale dziewczyny już nie było. ,,Nie mogę jej stracić, jaki ja głupi jestem! Muszę ją odzyskać!" pomyślał i wybiegł z sali za dziewczyną. - Hej! Zaraz gramy!- odezwał się Leysander ze sceny. Nie miał teraz na to czasu! - To może poczekać! Muszę pogadać z Su!- krzyknął kumplowi, w odpowiedzi ten tylko kiwnął głową. Kastiel przepchał się przez ludzi bawiących się na sali i wydostał się na korytarz. Poszedł w jedną stronę, nie ma jej. Ruszył w drugim kierunku. Siedziała na końcu korytarza pod schodami, była zwinięta w kulkę i płakała. Kasitel nigdy nie widział Su w takim stanie. ,,Jak ja ją zraniłam..." pomyślał i podszedł do dziewczyny. ********************************************** Gdy wydostałam się z tego dusznego miejsca od razu pobiegłam tam, gdzie mnie nikt nie znajdzie. Usiadłam na końcu korytarza pod schodami, podciągam kolana pod brodę i pozwoliłam łzom swobodnie lecieć. Nie dbałam już o makijaż. Jak on mógł? Myślałam, że naprawdę coś do mnie czuje a teraz się jeszcze ze mnie wyśmiewał! Nagle ktoś położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Poznałam ten dotyk, to ciepło. Podniosłam głowę, kucał przede mną. - Co? Jeszcze ci mało? Przyszedłeś się jeszcze się ze mnie ponabijać?- krzyknęłam mu w twarz. Zerwałam się i chciałam uciec ale złapał mnie za nadgarstki. - Puść mnie! Słyszysz?! Puść mnie!- darłam się i szarpałam. On jednak był silniejszy. Przesunął swoje ręce na moje przedramię i przyciągną mnie do siebie tak, że nasze nosy dzieliło tylko parę centymetrów. Dalej się wierciłam i szarpałam, jednak on mnie trzymał. - PUŚĆ MNIE! - wydarłam się na niego i dalej płakałam. Jednak on nie zamierzał mnie puścić. - Nie Su, nie pozwolę ci.- głos miał spokojny i poważny. Patrzył mi się głęboko w oczy i powiedział. - Su kocham cię. - Kocham cię Su, słyszysz?- patrzyła się na mnie. Był poważny. Znieruchomiałam. Nogi się pode mną ugięły i zwisałam bezwładnie w jego ramionach. Byłam oszołomiona. Kastiel wyznał mi miłość! Nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, a tym bardziej się ruszyć, sparaliżowało mnie. Dopiero po 2-3 minutach doszłam do siebie. - Skoro mnie kochasz, dlaczego wcześniej mi nie uwierzyłeś? Nabijałeś się ze mnie!- uwolniłam się z jego uścisku i zrobiłam krok do tyłu. Był zdezorientowany. Patrzył na mnie błagalnie, tak jakby nie umiał wyrazić swojej odpowiedzi słowami. - Ja.... Nie wiem. Przepraszam.- był zrezygnowany, chyba zraniłam go tym. Podeszłam do niego. Wzięłam jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy. - Ja też cię kocham, bardzo.... Ale jeżeli to ma się udać musisz mi ufać.- powiedziałam szczerze a on kiwnął głową. Nagle wziął mnie i przytulił, nie dotykałam stopami ziemi- podniósł mnie. Łzy zaczęły mi napływać do oczu, łzy szczęście, ulgi i miłości. - Hej! Ty! Puść ją natychmiast!- ktoś wyrwał mnie z jego objęć. Nie!!!!! - Nie widzisz, że ona przez ciebie idioto płacze?- ktoś pociągną mnie za rękę i zamkną w objęciach. Podniosłam głowę- Max! - Już wszystko dobrze, moja mała księżniczko.- wyszeptał mi do ucha.- wyrwałam się z jego uścisku. Spojrzałam na niego wściekła. - Nie! Nic nie jest w porządku! Jesteś samolubnym, śmierdzącym idiotą Max! Nie masz prawa ingerować w moje życie a co dopiero mówić, że jestem twoja! Przez ciebie pokłóciłam się z kimś kto jest dla mnie ważny, cholernie ważny! Tak, może kiedyś byliśmy najlepszymi kumplami, ale zmieniłeś się i to bardzo, nie ukrywam, ja też się zmieniłam. I właśnie w tym problem Max! Myślisz, że po paru latach tak po prostu tu przyjedziesz i będziesz się zachowywał jak dawniej i jeszcze udawał mojego chłopaka, którym nie jesteś!- ze wściekłości zaczęłam ryczeć.- Nie chce cię widzieć!- Max nie wydawał się tym ani trochę poruszony, wręcz przeciwnie, patrzył się na mnie jakbym miała coś z głową. Ale ja trochę odetchnęłam w duchu, już wczoraj zamierzałam mu to wygarnąć a dzisiaj to już miarka się przebrała. Moje krzyki chyba dotarły nawet do sali, bo zaczęli się wokół nas zbierać ludzie. Max podszedł do mnie i zamkną mnie w ciaśniejszym uścisku. Kastiel stał, wstrząśnięty, wystraszony i zdezorientowany z wytrzeszczonymi gałami. - Oj, moja mała, kochana Su, co ten palant z tobą zrobił? Całkowicie namieszał ci w głowie. Zaraz ja mu pokarze!- wyrwałam się z jego objęć i stanęłam naprzeciwko niego. Ludzi zaczęło przybywać. Niech stoją, niech się patrzą, będzie lepszy efekt. - Nie Max, to ja tobie zaraz coś pokarze!- szczeliłam mu najmocniejszego liścia na jakiego było mnie stać. Maxowi głowa odleciała do tyłu. Spojrzałam na niego. Z pewnością miał nieźle rozwaloną wargę, a przed chwilą wypluł coś białego, co z pewnością było zębem. Wśród gapiów rozległo się ,,oooooo", ,, ale oberwał!" i ,, dalej Su pokarz mu!" które z pewnością było od Rozali. - Jeszcze raz się do mnie zbliżysz, jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz, to dostaniesz w mordę jeszcze mocniej, rozumiesz?!- wydarłam się na niego.- Nie chce cię więcej widzieć! Mój przyjaciel zginą.-wyszeptałam- Więc dla mnie zginiesz i ty...- powiedziałam tak cicho, że tylko Max mnie słyszał. Zrobił wybałuszone oczy. - Ty widać też się zmieniłaś. Zeszmaciłaś się Sucrette.- pierwszy raz tak do mnie powiedział. Tego Kastiel nie wytrzymał, rzucił się na niego z pięściami. Max oberwał dwa razy w brzuch i raz pod brodą. Wyleciały mu kolejne dwa zęby. - Ej, przestańcie! Su, Kastiel oszaleliście? Wy jesteście nienormalni! Patrzcie co mu zrobiliście!- z tłumu wyłoniła się Iris, była wkurzona i zaniepokojona. Podbiegła do wpół przytomnego Maxa. - Nic ci nie jest?- zapytała z troską. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć ja brałam ją za przyjaciółkę a ona nazwała mnie teraz nienormalną! - Idealnie się dobraliście Iris.- rzuciłam do niej. - Jak ty śmiesz tak do mnie mówić, po tym co zrobiłaś! Ja na twoim miejscu już dawno skoczyłabym z mostu, gdybym kogoś tak pobiła, tylko dlatego, że ten ktoś się o mnie troszczył!- stałam wstrząśnięta. Czy ona mi właśnie powiedziała, żebym się zabiła? - Tak, mówię to co myślę i to co widzę! Ja nic nie zrobiłam, a skoro dla ciebie, Święta Iris, strzelenie komuś liścia to pobicie, to przepraszam cię bardzo, ale ja twojego ptasiego móżdżku nie pojmuję.- powiedziałam spokojnie ale z jadem i bólem w oczach. W tłumie rozległo się głośne,,uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu". Zignorowałam to.- A co do tego czy ten ktoś się o mnie troszczył. Ha! Też mi coś! Ten ktoś jak na razie tylko rujnował mi życie! Nie spodziewałam się tego, żeby własna przyjaciółka życzyła mi śmierci. Ty też Iris, jak widać się zeszmaciłaś, szkoda mi słów na ciebie, bo twój ptasi móżdżek i tak pewnie tego nie pojmie.- teraz mówiłam tylko i wyłącznie z jadem. Widziałam na jej twarzy ból. Miałam to gdzieś. Po tłumie znowu rozległo się głośne ,, uuuuuuu" ale miałam to w dupie. Ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Spojrzałam na Kastiela, który cały czas wyzywał Maxa. - Kastiel idziesz? Nie będę tu, w jednym pomieszczeniu z nią.- wskazałam palcem na Iris. Ruszyłam przed siebie. Tłum bez problemów rozstąpił się i mnie przepuścił. Wyszłam na zewnątrz. Poczułam jak bierze mnie w objęcia. - Tak mi przykro Su.- wtuliłam się w niego i zaczęłam płakać. Dopiero teraz wszystkie emocje puściły, gniew, żal, rozczarowanie, wściekłość, nienawiść i w końcu ból, wielki ból. - Nie powiem nie płacz, bo wyszedł bym na idiotę. Wiem ile przeszłaś w ciągu zaledwie 10 minut. Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić mała?- głos miał zatroskany. On naprawdę i szczerze się o mnie troszczył. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie jak mówił mi, że mnie kocha, dwa razy. Uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy do siebie, na szczęście on tego nie widział. - Po prostu bądź.- powiedziałam i całkowicie dałam się ponieść targającym mnie emocjom. Po jakimś czasie odsunęłam się powoli od niego. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Widziałam w nich zatroskanie. Boże, jak ja jestem w nim cholernie zakochana! A to wszystko zaczęło się pod szkolną bramą. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Zauważył to. - Już ci lepiej?- delikatnie się uśmiechną. Kiwnęłam głową. - Dziękuję. Dziękuję, za to, że jesteś.- powiedziałam i pocałowałam go szybko ale namiętnie w usta. W odpowiedzi przyjął swój zwykły uśmieszek. - A widzisz, nie obejdziesz się beze mnie.- pocałował mnie szybko.- Ale mi to nie przeszkadza.- wyszeptał mi do ucha.- A jak już czujesz się lepiej, to może stąd pójdźmy. Pozwolisz, że ja wybiorę pierwsze miejsce do którego pójdziemy?- znowu mnie pocałował nie dając mi odpowiedzieć.- Świetnie, że się zgadzasz. Idziemy do mojego domu bo muszę się przebrać, bo widzisz jestem "trochę" mokry.- mówiąc przed ostatnie słowo zakreślił cudzysłów w powietrzu. Spojrzałam na jego koszule. Była cała mokra! Zaczerwieniłam się. - Ja... Przepraszam.- powiedziałam na co on się uśmiechną w ten swój wkurzający ale jak pociągający sposób. Wziął mnie na ręce i wyniósł poza teren szkoły. Rany! Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, nie wiem gdzie mieszka Kastiel! Po 15 minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Wyciągnął z kieszeni klucz i szybko otworzył drzwi. - Dzięki ale mam nogi.- powiedziałam odklejając się od jego szyj. - Niestety one ci nie pomogą w moim domu. A poza tym tu jesteś bezpieczniejsza.- Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i zagwizdał. - Hau! Hau!- podbiegł do nas wielki czarny pies. - Dobra może jednak masz rację!- objęłam go mocniej aby nie upaść, co tak naprawdę mi nie groziło. - Su, to jest Demon.- przedstawił mi czarną, włochatą bestię, która cały czas świdrowała mnie wzrokiem. - To gdzie jest twoja sypialnia?- zapytałam chcąc pozbyć się psa. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam co tak naprawdę powiedziałam, niestety było już za późno. Kastiel popatrzył się na mnie z rozbawieniem. - Podoba mi się twój sposób myślenia.- cmoknął mnie w usta.- A więc do sypialni.- uśmiechnął się i poszedł ze mną na górę. O matko, co ja zrobiłam! Z drugiej strony dziwnie mnie pociągała i podniecała ta myśl. Oto w jaki sposób działa na mnie Kastiel! Chodzimy ze sobą oficjalnie jeden dzień, a ja już myślę o wskoczeniu mu do łóżka! Kiedyś go za to uduszę! Postawił mnie dopiero w sypialni. Była ładnie urządzona. Rozejrzałam się. Wszystko było utrzymane w brązie i berzu. - Ładnie tu.- powiedziałam i usiadłam na łóżku. Kastiel niebezpiecznie się do mnie zbliżył. Zaczął całować mnie po szyi. - Kastiel...- zaczęłam ale jego usta zatopiły się w moich. Chciałam się delikatnie wyślizgnąć, tak by go nie urazić, jednak zrobiłam coś źle bo Kastiel uznał to za prowokację. Przybliżył się bardziej i złapał mnie w tali. Chciałam z nim walczyć, powiedzieć, że na to jeszcze za wcześnie ale on nie puszczał moich warg. Zaczął schodzić niżej rękami i ustami. Nareszcie mogłam coś powiedzieć. - Nie Kastiel, nie teraz.- odsunął się ode mnie. Widziałam po jego twarzy i oczach, że był nieźle napalony ale mnie posłuchał. - Jak chcesz.- i cmoknął mnie szybko w usta. Teraz kiedy nie całował mnie po szyi i ramionach czułam się dziwnie, pusto ale szybko odrzuciłam te myśli. - Dobra ale dzisiaj nocujesz u mnie, i tak jest już późno. Mi się już nie chce wychodzić z domu a samą cię nigdzie nie puszczę.- chciałam zaprotestować ale mnie powstrzymał.- I nie przyjmuję żadnego "ale" i "nie".- uśmiechnęłam się i pokiwałam głową. Przegrałam. - To jak już u ciebie będę spać to daj mi jakąś twoją koszulę i pójdę się umyć.- powiedziałam i zaczęłam wychodzić z pokoju. Kastiel nadal siedział na łóżku. - Może umyć ci plecy?- zapytał uwodzicielsko ( to on tak umie?). - Nie dzięki.- też się uśmiechnęłam. Kastiel wstał i podszedł do szafy. Trochę w niej poszperał i podał mi czerwony, chyba trochę na niego za duży T-shirt. - Dziękuję.- cmoknęłam go w usta i wyszłam z pokoju. Stanęłam na korytarzu. - Ekhem... Kastiel, gdzie jest łazienka?- zapytałam i zarumieniłam się. Podszedł do mnie śmiejąc się. Poprowadził mnie wzdłuż korytarza i weszliśmy do drzwi na prawo. - Jeszcze coś?- zapytał szczerząc się. - Nie, nic. Dziękuję. Idź włącz jakiś fajny film.- cmoknęłam go w usta i weszłam do łazienki. Jest prysznic, super! Odkręciłam wodę i zaczęłam się rozbierać. Weszłam do kabiny. Poczułam na swojej skórze przyjemny dotyk gorącej wody. Kastiel nie miał damskich żelów pod prysznic, więc wzięłam mydło. Gdy byłam w połowie umyta usłyszałam jak ktoś otwiera drzwi, natychmiast się odwróciłam. W drzwiach stał Kastiel z uśmiechem na ustach. Na moje (nie) szczęście drzwi kabiny były szklane bez żadnych nalepek, zwykła szyba. Zarumieniłam się i spojrzałam na niego wściekła. - Zapomniałaś ręcznika...- też był lekko zarumieniony. Położył szybko niebieski ręcznik na wieszaku i wyszedł. No pięknie, pewnie jak wyjdę nie obędzie się bez komentarzy na temat mojego ciała. Szybko się umyłam. Włosy.... A co mi tam, użyłam szamponu Kastiela. Zakręciłam wodę i wyszłam z pod prysznica. Dokładnie się powycierałam i założyłam czerwony T-shirt. Pasował idealnie. Byłam wdzięczna Kastielowi, że dał mi jakiś dłuższy a nie taki gdzie widać mi by było tyłek. Ten sięgał do połowy ud. Wyszłam z łazienki i pobiegłam na palcach do pokoju. Kastiel siedział na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach i szukał jakiegoś filmu. - Horror?- rzucił zapatrzony w monitor. A więc moja próba wystraszenia go się nie powiodła. - Jasne.- usiadłam obok niego. Popatrzył się na mnie, był zawstydzony. Chciał coś powiedzieć ale mu przerwałam. - Nic się nie stało. Po prostu zapomnij, ok?- uśmiechnął się. - Mam zapomnieć taki widok?- uśmiechnął się szerzej i mnie pocałował. Odepchnęłam go. Teraz byłam na niego zła ( przez maks. 1 minutę). - Ty.... Idź lepiej zrób coś do picia!- zepchnęłam go z łóżka a sama wsunęłam się pod kołdrę. Zaczął się śmiać ale mnie posłuchał. Nagle wyświetlił mi się na laptopie komunikat "Masz wiadomość". Kliknęłam. Od: Penelopa " Hej kotku. Jak ci minął dzień? Odpisz. Wiesz, że cię kocham. :)" Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. - Spokojnie Su, nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków. Kastiel ci przyjdzie i wszystko wyjaśni. I przestań sama do siebie gadać!- krzyknęłam. Weszłam z powrotem na stronę z filmami. Kastiel już jakiś wybrał, oglądałam go już ale niech będzie. Usiadłam i czekałam na niego myśląc kim jest ta Penelopa. Po 15 minutach zaczęłam się martwić. Wyszłam z łóżka i wyszłam z pokoju. - BUUU!- wylądowałam na ziemi. Spojrzałam w górę. Przede mną stał Kastiel z miską popcornu, szklankami i butelką Coli. - Hahahaha! A już myślałem, że będę musiał tu tak stać całą wieczność!- dalej się śmiał ale pomógł mi wstać. - Długo tu stałeś?- zapytałam zaskoczona. - No z jakieś 10 minut!- ruszył w stronę pokoju.- Myślałem, że wcześniej zaczniesz się o mnie martwić ale i tak twoja mina była bezcenna.- usiadł na łóżko i położył "zapasy" na stolik. - Kretyn!- usiadłam koło niego. Przyciągną mnie jedną ręką do siebie. Nasze twarze dzielił niecały centymetr. - Wiem kochanie.- wyszeptał mi w twarz. Pierwszy raz tak do mnie powiedział. Pocałował mnie i wtedy mi się coś przypomniało. Odsunęłam się od niego. - Penelopa...- powiedziałam cicho. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco.- Kim jest Penelopa? Napisała do ciebie...- przysunęłam się do laptopa i pokazałam wiadomość. Kastiel przeczytał i zarumienił się. - No bo widzisz,..... Penelopa to moja..... mama.- zaczął drapać się po głowie. Co?! - Słucham?- zaczerwienił się bardziej. - No to moja mama.- uśmiechnął się nieśmiało- Nie musiałaś czytać...- zaczął. - Sorry, nie będę. To oglądamy?- kiwnął głową. Byłam już spokojniejsza. W filmie było parę scen w których mimo wszystko wtuliłam się ze strach a on jak zwykle się za mnie śmiał ale odwzajemniał uścisk. Po filmie położyliśmy się spać. Ja położyłam się na jego ramieniu i wtuliłam w cudnie zbudowaną klatę (oczywiście głośno mu tego nie przyznam bo nie da mi spokoju) i zasnęłam wtulona w niego. Trochę inaczej :) Miłego czytanka. Gdy wstałem już jej nie było. To była najcudowniejsza noc w moim życiu! Była by bardziej gdyby... Nie! Nie będę jej popędzał. Rozejrzałem się. Pewnie wyszła. Ubrałem się i zszedłem do kuchni. Zrobiłem sobie płatki i jadłem powoli. 8:15. Właśnie zaczyna się rozdanie świadectw. - Su mnie zabije.- gdy usłyszałem co właśnie powiedziałem parsknąłem śmiechem.- Co ona ze mną zrobiła?- "Lepszego człowieka" szeptał mi głos gdzieś w głowie. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. - Kocham ją. Nigdy nikogo tak nie kochałem.- nareszcie to zrobiłem. Wmawianie sobie, że się kogoś kocha a powiedzenie tego na głos to duża różnica. Skończyłem śniadanie, wziąłem fajki i wyszedłem z domu. ************ SU ************** Siedziałam przy stole i jadłam śniadanie. Miałam wyrzuty, że go tak zostawiłam ale to było zbyt piękne. Nie wierzyłam, że to się stało naprawdę. - O nie! Już 8:10! Rozdanie świadectw!- ruszyłam jak błyskawica. Torebka? Jest! Buty? Są! - 8:15!- wybiegłam z domu. Szłam przez park. Podobno zieleń uspokaja a to jest mi teraz bardzo potrzebne! W połowie parku dostrzegłam jakąś parę. Dziewczyna była ciemnej karnacji i czule całowała czerwonowłosego chłopaka. - Chyba go skądś znam?- wzruszyłam ramionami i ruszyłam dalej. Nagle stanęłam jak wryta. Odwróciłam się w ich stronę. Twarz miałam już mokrą od łez. - K-Kastiel?- wyszeptałam. Zakryłam dłonią usta. - Kastiel...- łzy leciały mi strumieniami. Kastiel odsunął się od dziewczyny i spojrzał na mnie. Nie patrząc na niego pobiegłam przed siebie. Nie widziałam gdzie już jestem i gdzie biegnę bo łzy zalewały mi oczy. - Su!- krzyknął. Ignorowałam go. Biegłam dalej. - SU!!- w jego głosie słyszałam przerażenie. Zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam do niego. Był śmiertelnie przerażony. Blady jak ściana. - SU!!!!!! UCIEKAJ!!!!!!!- to były ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszałam. Odwróciłam się w lewo. Byłam na torach (Jakim cudem ja się tu znalazłam?). Jakieś 5 metrów przede mną zobaczyłam oślepiające światło. Pociąg. I wszystko stało się jasne. Spojrzałam ostatni raz na Kastiela który biegł w moją stronę. - Nie! Stój!!!!- krzyknęłam i wtedy pociąg we mnie uderzył. Rozerwał mnie. Ciemność. - NIE!!!! NIE!!! NIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!- Kastiel upadł na kolana. *********** Kastiel *************** Klęczałem na ziemi. "Odeszła." Twarz miałem zalaną łzami. "Zginęła." Patrzyłem jak pociąg odjeżdża. "Nic nie zrobiłeś." Byłem bezsilny. "Stałeś." - ODESZŁA!!!!!!!!!- krzyknąłem i znowu zalałem się łzami, nie ważne czy ktoś mnie teraz zobaczy. Su odeszła. "Przez ciebie." Nie mogłem się uwolnić od tego głosu. Wiedziałam, że mówi prawdę. Su zginęła prze zemnie. Byłem wściekły. Zacząłem się szarpać i wyrywać włosy z głowy. - NIE! To nie prawda! NIE!!! Kastiel obudź się!!! Obudź się!!!! NIEEEEEEE!!!!!- opadłem z sił. Dalej klęczałam przy torach. Nie wiem ile już tu jestem. - Drrr. Drrr.- odebrałem telefon. - Czego...- odparłem. Głos miałem osłabiony i rozżalony ale terza mnie to nie obchodziło. Su... "Odeszła." - Kastiel? Co się stało?- Rozalia była zaniepokojona.- Czemu nie ma was na rozdaniu? Su nie odbiera. Wiesz gdzie ona jest?- pozwoliłem jej skończyć.- Kastiel?- nie miałam wyjścia, musiałam jej powiedzieć. Do oczu znowu napłynęły mi łzy. - Su.... Ona... Pociąg.... Ona.... SU!!!!!!!- rozbeczałem się do telefonu. - Co?! Kastiel opanuj się i powiedz mi co się tam dzieje! Gdzie jest Su?!- była coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. Wziąłem się w garść. Na tyle ile to było możliwe. - Su, ona biegła.... Tory! Wbiegła na tory!.... I pociąg... Su..... odeszła.- znowu się rozbeczałem. - O mój Boże! O mój Boże! SU!!!!!!- Rozalia rozbeczała się do telefonu ale zaraz uspokoiła. - Kastiel gdzie jesteś? Przy torach, tak? Kochałeś ją, prawda?- była bardzo zaniepokojona i głos się jej łamał. - Tak.- nie miałem teraz nastroju i siły do bycia wrednym. - NIE RÓB NIC GŁUPIEGO! Rozumiesz?- powiedziała do telefonu.- Kastiel nie zrób teraz nic głupiego! Zaraz ktoś do ciebie przyjedzie.- rozłączyła się. Spojrzałam na tory. Właśnie przejeżdżał drugi pociąg. Podszedłem niebezpiecznie blisko torów.- Su... Wybacz mi...- zrobiłem krok do przodu. Nagle ktoś szarpnął mnie do tyłu. -Zwariowałeś?- Lysander mnie nie puszczał.- Wiem, co czujesz...- CO? - Wiesz co czuję?! Nie kochałeś jej tak jak ja! Nie znałeś jej tak jak ja! I nie zawiodłeś jej tak jak ja...- miałem tego dość. Dlaczego wszyscy wpieprzają się do mojego życia?! Su.... - Kastiel posłuchaj Lysandra. Nikt nie czuł do niej tego co ty ale każdy z nas kochał ją na swój własny sposób. Każdemu jest ciężko.- Leo, chłopak Rozali był opanowany, jak zawsze. - Ale nikt z was tak jej nie zranił! To przeze mnie jej tu nie ma!!!!- wydarłem się. - Chłopaki, chyba nie ma innego wyjścia. On po dobroci z nami nie pójdzie.- Nataniel? WTF?- A ja zawsze chciałem to zrobić.- odwróciłem się w jego stronę żeby coś mu powiedzieć ale jedyne co zobaczyłem to kij bejsbolowy a potem ciemność. ******* SU ******* Miałam dziwny sen. Spałam z Kastielem, widziałam jak całuje inną dziewczynę a później światło.... Pociąg! Potrącił mnie pociąg!!! Rozejrzałam się. Byłam a raczej leżałam na torach. - Co do jasnej...- nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Usłyszałam głos Lysandra. - Nataniel, nie musiałeś tak mocno mu przywalić tym kijem.- był opanowany. Ale co on tutaj robi? - Wiem ale zawsze o tym marzyłem, żeby porządnie mu przywalić.- roześmiał się. O nie! Kastielowi tylko ja mam prawo przywalić! Tylko ja, nikt więcej! Pobiegłam w ich stronę. - Lysander! Nataniel zaczekajcie!- krzyczałam. Nie słyszeli mnie. Wyminęłam ich i szłam tyłem, przodem do nich. - Co tu się dzieje wytłumaczy mi ktoś?!- nie wytrzymałam. - Ja się nie dziwię Kastielowi. Mi też jest ciężko z powodu śmierci Su.- powiedział Lysander smutnym głosem. Stanęłam jak wryta a oni spokojnie przeszli jakby mnie tam nie było. Jakby mnie tam nie było... "Śmierci Su". - Nie! Chłopaki ja żyję!! Popatrzcie! Tu jestem! Kastiel! Gdzie Kastiel?!- zaczęłam panikować. Wrzeszczałam, płakałam i smarkałam. - Jeszcze trochę głośniej i pobudzisz wszystkie trupy!- usłyszałam za sobą kobiecy głos. Odwróciłam się. Przede mną stała dziewczyna w moim wieku, opalona na brąz, blond włosy i ubrana jak seksowna kowbojka. - Ty mnie słyszysz?- nie wierzyłam. - No jasne geniuszu. Pam. Pam Collins.- wyciągnęła dłoń. Podałam jej swoją. - Su. Po prostu Su.- uśmiechnęłam się nie śmiało. Jej mogłam dotknąć, więc dlaczego nie chłopaków? - Co taka smutna? Kiedy spadłaś z konia?- powiedziała dalej się uśmiechając. - Co?- nie zrozumiałam co powiedziała. - No kiedy zmarłaś i jak. Lubię plotki a tu jest niewielu takich jak my więc... - "TU"?- o czym ona gada? - Aaaa, nowa? Tu to znaczy po drugiej stronie, no może nie do końca. Niektórzy wracają bo mają niedokończone sprawy tak jak na przykład ja i ty.- uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Jakie sprawy? Dlaczego gadanie o śmierci przychodziło jej tak łatwo? - Ja zostałam potrącona przez pociąg. A jaką ty masz niedokończoną sprawę?- nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Posmutniała. - Właśnie tak to jest z tym badziewiem. Dają ci lasso ale nigdy nie wiesz którego byka masz złapać. - Co? - och... Przysyłają cię tu z jakąś niedokończoną sprawą ale nigdy nie wiesz z jaką. Niektórzy szybko ją znajdują, wypełniają i idą dalej. Ja swojej szukam od dwuch lat.- współczułam jej. Błąkała się po świecie będąc niewidzialną i niesłyszalną dla innych. A ja myślałam, że to ja mam przesrane życie, a to ona ma przesrane (nie)życie. - Ale kim ja teraz jestem, duchem?- to było dziwne. - Nie dokońca duchem nie do końca aniołem. Coś po środku. Jesteś stróżem bliskich ci osób.- znów wrócił jej nastrój.- Więc kto jest dla ciebie najbliższą osobą? - Kastiel...- wyszeptałam i zaczęłam płakać. - Kastiel? Kto to i czemu beczysz? Zalejesz nas tu zaraz jak nas na farmie 4 lata temu.- Pam w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała. Nareszcie do mnie dotarło. Kastiel mnie oszukiwał. Mówił, że mnie kocha a w parku lizał się z jakąś dziunią! - Jak on mógł...-wyszeptałam. Już raz takie coś przeżywałam. Wtedy to on się pomylił, nie mogę go osądzać póki nie dowiem się prawdy. - Tak, Su. Dziękuję, że tak uważnie mnie słuchasz. Już Oswald lepiej uważa! - Kto to jest Oswald? - Mój osioł!- w tej dziewczynie coś jest, jak tylko na nią spojrzę od razu uśmiecha mi się gęba. - Muszę poszukać Kastiela, idziesz ze mną?- popatrzyłam szybko na nią i ruszyłam w kierunku gdzie jeszcze rozmawiali chłopcy. Rozglądałam się wszędzie a Pam jak posłuszny piesek łaziła za mną. Dzięki Bogu nie odzywała się, zaczynam coraz bardziej ją lubić. - Kastiel pewnie jest w aucie.- ruszyłam w kierunku pojazdu. - Su, wydaje mi się, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Musimy iść, później go zobaczysz. Musimy wiać.- była przerażona. - Co ty pleciesz?- odwróciłam się w jej stronę. Zbliżało się do nas coś co przypominało glutowatą, wielką, czarną kulkę z oczami. Śmierdziało. - C-co to jest?- głos mi zadrżał. - To coś to jedyna rzecz która może nas Tu uziemić. Nie pójdziemy dalej ani nie wrócimy tam...- cofała się powoli.- Nie daj się dotknąć! - Chwila nie wrócimy tam? To jest jakiś sposób?!- zapaliło się światełko na końcu tunelu. - Tak słyszałam ale teraz musimy się stąd zmywać, inaczej wdepniemy w niezłą kupę łajna. ********* KASTIEL ********** Otworzyłem oczy. Strasznie bolał mnie łeb. Chwila. Nataniel... ZABIJE TEGO DEBILA!!!!!!!!!!!! Natychmiast się zerwałem z łóżka. Naciągnąłem spodnie i narzuciłem jakiś T-shirt. ZABIJE GO!! Wybiegłem z domu. - Wiek gdzie mieszkasz patałachu!- ubrałem kask i wsiadłem na motor. Po 15 minutach byłem na miejscu. Dosłownie zeskoczyłem z motocykla i dotarłem do drzwi. Wszedłem bez pukania. - Kastiel?- no pięknie wymalowana kukła Amber. - Gdzie Nataniel!!!- wydarłem się na nią. Była przestraszona. - Poszedł załatwiać jej pogrzeb. Ta suka nawet odejść nie może bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.- prychnęła. CO? - Uważaj sobie kurwa Amber co mówisz bo mnie popamiętasz!!!- nie wytrzymałem i strzeliłem jej porządnego liścia. Upadła na ziemię i zaczęła płakać. Byłem pewien, że tym razem to nie było wymuszone. Miałem ją w dupie. Wyszedłem z domu. - Su gdzie ty jesteś?!- dostałem załamania. Su ostatniej nocy zostawiła u mnie komórkę. Brzydzę się tego. Wybrałem numer do Nataniela. - Halo?- odpowiedział po paru sygnałach. - Gdzie jest Su?!- warknąłem. - No w kostnicy. Kto mówi..- rozłączyłem się. W mieście jest tylko jedna kostnica. Pojechałem tam. ******* SU ****** - Pam?- byłyśmy już bezpieczne. - Hmm?- zapytała przeżuwając kawałek słomy. Niby byłyśmy 'duchami' ale tak nie do końca. Jeśli się postarałyśmy mogłyśmy podnieść lekkie rzeczy. - O co chodzi z tym wróceniem?- byłam pełna nadziei. - A, to. Kiedyś jak już byłam stróżem ale kiedyś, spotkałam taką dziewczynę. Normalnie druga Paris! Mniejsza o to. Powiedziała mi, że teraz jest sama bo jej koleżanka wróciła. Zapytałam o co chodzi z tym, że wróciła, a ona, że spowrotem jest w ciele, w swoim ciele. Jak?, spytałam. A ona na to, że usłyszała od takiej jednej o takim chwaście, wiesz ja za bardzo na roślinach się nie znam a to była taka cholernie skomplikowana nazwa. Niech mnie ale chyba prędzej nauczyłabym Oswalda jak być psem albo kotem niż wymówiła nazwę tego czegoś. Przysięgam! Ale mniejsza o to. No i znalazła tego chwasta gdzieś w Italii i zrobiła sobie z niego coś w rodzaju zupki. Bleee... Wyobrażasz sobie zupe z chwastów? Ale mniejsza o to. Dziewczyna włożyła mnustwo energi, tej która nam potrzebna do podniesienia czegoś, biedaczka omal nie umarła jeśli mogę to tak określić ale wypiła to świństwo no i wróciła. Mówią, że chwast rośnie raz na ileś tam lat, bo to rzadka roślina jak i dla żywych i dla nas. Ale nasi nie często wiedzą o jej zastosowaniu a co dopiero istnieniu! A poza tym nikomu tak tęskno do tamtego świata nie jest. Więc już wiesz.- słuchałam jej uważnie i za każdym słowem moje światełko gasło. - Mogę zobaczyć siebie? To znaczy moje ciało.- dziwnie było tak o sobie mówić. - Jasne. Masz coś w stylu wbudowanego radaru. Po prostu skoncentruj się na tym.- zrobiłam jak mówiła. Faktycznie było to proste. - Iść z tobą czy chcesz to załatwić sama?- zapytała ostrożnie. No kocham tą dziewczynę! Rozumie mnie, wie jak się zachować, jest miła, nie naciska. Szkoda, że się nie poznałyśmy przed tym wszystkim. - Nie obraź się ale chcę zrobić to sama.- wiedziałam, że się nie obrazi ale było grzecznie się spytać. - Jasne! Jeśli jeszcze coś cię gryzie, to wal śmiało! Ja też muszę odwiedzić jedno miejsce... To narazie!- i uciekła w podskokach. Wytęrzyłam umysł i poszłam za intuicją. ****** KASTIEL ******** Jak tam dotarłem wszyscy już tam wokół niej byli. Spojrzeli na mnie. - Tak mi przykro.- Rozalia się rozpłakała.- Musi ci być ciężko, kochałeś ją. - Nie, nie kochałem.- wszyscy dziwnie na mnie spojrzeli.- Nadal kocham.- podszedłem do niej. Była w opłakanym stanie. Zaczęły mi cieknąć łzy.- Nie zdąrzyłem ci tego dać Su, to dla ciebie.- położyłem obok niej 20 czerwonych róż. Klęknąłem przy niej.- Przepraszam cię, przepraszam! To przeze mnie! To JA powinienem tu leżeć, nie ty!Nie ty Su!!- już nigdy miałem nie usłyszeć jej głosu, śmiechu, tego jak się rumieni i jak mnie opieprza. Nigdy już ... Ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. - O czym ty gadasz?- Lysander stał nade mną. - Bo to przezemnie wpadła pod pociąg. Gdy szedłem dzisiaj na razdanie tych papierów to podbiegła do mnie jakaś dziewczyna. Mówiła, że uwielbia jak gram i się na mnie rzuciła. Próbowałem ją odepchać bo Su... Ale właśnie w tym momencie nas zobaczyła i zaczęła płakać i uciekać. Goniłem ją. Wbiegła na tory, chyba nie widziała gdzie jest. Zatrzymała się. Zobaczyłam pociąg. Kazałem jej uciekać ale... ale ona stała i płakała. I wtedy, wtedy..- nie mogłem dokończyć. - Już dobrze, uspokój się. Wdech, wydech.- to Rozalia do mnie podeszła. Nagle wszysce odsuneli się odemnie jak oparzeni. ******* SU ******* Nie mogłam tak stać i patrzeć jak sam siebie torturuje, tym bardziej, że nic złego nie zrobił. Wysiliłam się i ode pchałam Lesandra i Roze. Złapałam Kastiela dłońmi pod brodę i podniosłam mu ją lekko. - Kocham cię.- wyszeptałam ledwo słyszalnie. On się wzdrygnął. Zostałam.- Kocham cię!- powiedziałam najgłośniej jak mogłam. ********* KASTIEL ********** Ktoś złapał mnie pod brodę, myślałem, że to Rozalia ale nikogo tu nie było. - Kocham cię.- ledwo usłyszałem. Przeszły mnie ciarki.- Kocham cię.- teraz już na pewno to słyszałem. - Su...- wyszeptałem. Łzy tym razem szczęście napłynęły mi do oczu.- Kocham cię Su.- wyszeptałem, wiedziałem, że usłyszy. Nie do końca odeszła, wciąż tam jest! Odzyskam ją! Sprowadzę ją spowrotem! Albo sam się zabije i pójdę do niej. Jedno jest pewne, nie będę żył z dala od niej. Chciałam znowu się do niego przytulić, chciałam poczuć jego silne ramiona ale nie mogłam. - Pam?- usłyszałam chichotanie dziewczyny. Nikt mi nie odpowiedział.- Pam? To nie jest śmieszne.- dalej ktoś się śmiał ale to nie była Pam. Podeszłam bliżej. Wyjrzałam zza krzaków. - Aaaaaaa!!!!!!- przede mną stało coś podobne do zjawy, widma. Większość skóry z twarzy miała zerwane. Było widać mięśnie, kości, porozrywaną skórę i krew. To coś miało wybauszone oczy psychopaty i czarne, tłuste włosy opadające na twarz. Dalej się śmiało. Ten śmiech stawał się coraz bardziej opentany, nienormalny. Stałam jak wryta. - Su!!! Wiej!!- Pam krzyknęła. Nie widziałam jej ale głos dziewczyny dodał mi odwagi. Wyminęłam to coś i biegłam ile sił w nogach. Czułam chłód. To coś dalej za mną biegło, czułam to i słyszałam. - Wiej!!!! To wyssa z ciebie całe życie i staniesz się takim czymś!! WIEJ!!!!- darła się Pam. Coraz mniej ją słyszałam. Potknęłam się o kamień i zaliczyłam porządną glebę. Gdybym nie była duchem rozwaliłabym sobie całą szczękę. To coś przygwożdziło mnie do ziemi. - Nie!!- darłam się i szarpałam. To było gorsza niż lód. Zimne ale parzyło jakbym się w ogniu paliła. Widmo miało taki uścisk, że słyszałam pękanie kości których chyba nie miałam. - Pam!!! Pomocy!!- i nagle wszystko zbielało. Wszystko zaczęło tracić sens. Kastiel zaczął mnie mniej obchodzić, przestałam się o niego troszczyć. Po co ja o nim myśle? Kto to jest? Kto?! Kim ja... Kto.. Co... Gdzie... Nie potrafię sobie nic przypomnieć. Kto to jest Kastiel? Dlaczego o nim myślę? Dlaczego myślę? Dlaczego gadam sama do siebie? Kim ja jestem? Aaaaaaa!!!!! Oszaleje! Ja szaleje!! Dlaczego.. Po co... Światło... Zobaczyłam światło. Ale dlaczego? Dość pytań, ide do światła. Ale dlaczego idę? DOŚĆ!!!! - Su przypomnij sobie!!!!- to światło mówi. Dlaczego? Wezme je. Przypomnę sobie. Ale co? Wezmę. - Su to coś poszło! Zostaw mnie! Uspokój się!! Su to ja!!! PAM!!!- kto to Pam? Chwila światło się zmienia. Dlacze... Ciemność. Światło ucieka. Nie! Muszę je złapać. Muszę zostać. Zostać. Stwór. Koszmar. Zostać. Kastiel. Kastiel.. Chłopak. MÓJ chłopak. KASTIEL!!!! - Tak Kastiel! Myśl o nim!- niech to światło się zamknie, rozprasza mnie. Chłopak. Czerwony. Włosy. Kocha. Zależy. Żyje. On. Ja. Ja... go.... k-kocham... chcę... w-wrócić! To ma sens! To życie! Nagle wszystko pojaśniało. Zobaczyłam Pam biegnącą do mnie a później już nic. - Su! ******* KASTIEL ********** Czułem, że dzieje się coś złego tylko nie wiedziałem co. Ale miałem ważniejsze zadanie na dzisiaj. Skoro Su dalej tam gdzieś jest, a jest na pewno, to nie mogą jej ciała zakopać pod ziemią bo jak ona wróci? Nie mogę pozwolić żeby ją zakopali. Jedyne wyjście jakie mi przychodzi do głowy to przyniesienie jej tu, do mojego domu. Tu będzie bezpieczna. Patrzyłem na te płatki. Widziałem mordercę odbijającego się w mleku. Miałem teko dość. Rzuciłem miskę na ziemię. Miałem wczoraj ich dość. Powiedziałem im wczoraj o Su a oni chcieli zaprowadzić mnie do lekarza. Oni! Mnie?! Za co?! Jestem normalny! Nie oszalałem, no chyba, że na punkcie Su. Ona tam była, mówiła do mnie, dotykała mnie. Tego nie mogłem sobie wymyślić! Popatrzyłem na resztki miski roztrzaskane na podłodze. Trudno. Wstałem i pojechałem do mojej Su. Przed budynkiem stał Lysander. - Cześć Kastiel, gdzie idziesz?- po wczorajszym mam dość. - Po Su, zabieram ją stąd. Lepiej jej będziie w moim domu. Więc zejdź mi z drogi albo załatwię to inaczej.- starałem się mówić spokojnie ale w środku byłem wściekły i gotowy do walki. - Kastiel, wiem, że za nią tęsknisz. Ale zabieranie jej do domu to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Lepiej niech zostanie tu. Zadzwonię po Leo, będzie lepiej jak zabierze cię do lekarza.- Lekarza?! Dość! Rzuciłem się na niego z pięściami. - Ja ci dam lekarza! Najlepszy kumpel?! Tak się zachowuje kumpel zdrajco?!- wszędzie była jego krew.- Jestem normalny! To wy oszaleliście! Su ma być u mnie w domu, zrozumiałeś?!- przestałem go tłuc. Obejrzałem jego stan. Był krytyczny. Połamany nos, podbite oczy, pozbył się ze 4 zębów i miał szramę przez całe policzko. Patrzył się na mnie z lękiem, jak na psychopatę. Popatrzyłem na swoje dłonie. Były całe we krwi. Prawie zabiłem kumpla... Ja... Spojrzałem na niego. - Lysander ja...- nie mogłem nic powiedzieć. Odwróciłem się i pobiegłem w stronę torów. - Ja szaleje! Obłend. Su, przepraszam. Nie zniose twojej nieobecności. WRACAJ!- zatrzymałem się. Zachowuję się jak ostatni debil. Wróciłem do Lysandra. Muszę go przeprosić. To mój kumpel i się martwi a ja się zachowuje jak ostatni debil. PS. Sorry za słabą część ale ja to teraz pisałam na wpół przytomnie. Oczy ki się kleją, chwieje się na krześle z boku na bok ze zmęczenia ale piszę. Obiecałam wam i napisałam. Nie zdziwię się jak wam to nie przypadnie do gustu. A teraz dobranoc, bo już prawie śpie. NWm kiedy będzie next ale postaram się w tym tygodniu. Leżałem w łóżku i myślałem o ostatnim dniu. Najpierw rzuciłem się na kumpla, później widząc co zrobiłem "zgodziłem" się na terapię, później pobiłem psychologa bo nazwał mnie "chorym z tęsknoty za umarłą osobą" i "niepełno sprawnym umysłowo" oraz "stwarzającym zagrożenie dla środowiska". Należało mu się! Poszedłem do troche normalniejszego psychologa któremu wybiłem 2 zęby i tak się tu znalazłem. W SZPITALU PSYCHIATRYCZNYM!!!!! Jeszcze ci "zdrowi umysłowo" dzwonią do moich rodziców. Mam przechlapane! Musze się postarać dla Su, żeby mnie stąd wypuścili. Popatrzyłem na zegarek. - O pora obiadowa. Dadzą mi znowu jakąś breję którą nazywają jedzeniem. Ale lepsze to niż nic.- Może znów ją spotkam... ***** SU ***** - Su!- Pam już znormalniała. Nadal jednak oglądała się za siebie. - Już dobrze! Nie jestem tym czymś. To było straszne... Jedyne o czym mogłam myśleć to....- przeszły mnie ciarki. - Wiem Su.- rzuciła mi się na szyję- Och, tak się bałam! Wystraszyłaś mnie bardziej niż dziadek kiedy mi powiedział, że nasza krasula się ocieli i będzie miała bliźniaki!- nie zrozumiałam nic z jej gadki ale wywnioskowałam, że bardzo się bała i martwiła. Obejrzałam się. Byłyśmy w moim domu! - Dlaczego my tu...- łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu. - Nie płacz- uścisnęła mnie mocniej- pomyślałam, że obejrzymy jakieś książki i znajdziemy coś o tym chwaście. Twój chłopak "nieźle" się trzyma, ale długo tak nie pociągnie. Odwiedziłam go gdy byłaś w krainie latających krów i świń. Niech mnie koń kopnie, ale ten chłopak wygląda jak zbity szczeniak bez ciebie a on nie wygląda żeby był taki codziennie.- uśmiechnęłam się ponuro. Kochałam Pam, jak siostrę. Chciałam wrócić do siebie ale nie chciałam jej tu zostawić. Chciałam być też z nią. łzy zaczęły mi płynąć mocniej. - Oj, ja nie chciałam. Wybacz. Przepraszam. Ja myślałam... Nie płacz.-znowu mnie przytuliła.- Zrobiłam coś źle?-głos jej się załamał. - Nie!! Pam jesteś wspaniała. Jesteś jak siostra! Kocham cię, i dlatego nie chcę cię zostawiać.- przytuliła mnie. - Wszystko będzie dobrze mała! Choć obejrzymy te książki!- i rzuciła się na regał. Co ja bym bez niej zrobiła? Wstałam ocierając łzy i podeszłam do niej. Zaczełyśmy przewracać jedną książkę po drugiej. ***** KASTIEL ******* Wszedłem na stołówkę urządzoną jak w domu dla wariatów. Nigdzie nie było żadnych ostrych krawędzi, żadnych twardych rzeczy. Masakra! Wziąłem swoją miskę breji u usiadłem przy wolnym stoliku. Zacząłem jeść to świństwo. - Wolne?- zapytał ktoś z góry. Odwróciłem się. - No...- znowu zacząłem jeść. W normalnych warunkach wywaliłbym to coś ale teraz byłem naprawdę głodny. Dziewczyna usiadła. - Tylko tyle? Nie przedstawisz się ponuraku?- spojrzałem na nią. Miała czarne długie włosy z czerwonymi pasemkami i chyba dredy z jednej strony. Była opalona. Miała dość ładną twarz. Najbardziej rzucały się czerwone oczy. Soczewki? Pod lewym okiem miała tatuaż. - Kastiel.- rzuciłem i znowu zacząłem jeść. - Jestem Mi, miło, że spytałeś.- podniosłem głowę. - Mi? Co to za imię?! Mi, obciągniesz mi? Hahahahahahah- powiedziałem to z nadzieją, że sobie pójdzie ale nic z tego. - Bardzo śmieszne... Mi to skrót od Mikeyla. Jak tu trafiłeś?- jest ciekawska. - Za bójkę, nie, bójki.- nie miałem zamiaru się jej zwierzać.- A ty? - Za prochy i usiłowanie zabójstwa. Normalka.- podoba mi się- Serio będziesz to jadł? To jest ochydne.- spojrzałem na talerz. Miała racje, odstawiłek go i rozwaliłem się na krześle. - Czekam na propozycje.- warknąłem. - Chodź do mnie do pokoju. Mam tam pare bułek i troche sera.- dwa razy nie musiała powtarzać. Lepsze to niż ta breja. ***** SU ***** - MAM!- Pam zleciała z taboretu- Jakaś książka o ziołach. Patrz.- podbiegłam do niej. Pokazała mi obrazek jakiegoś kwiatka.- Mówiłam! Rośnie gdzieś we Włochach. Więc naprawdę można wrócić....-wzdrygnęła się. - Pam? Ty też możesz wrócić. Gdzie jest twoje, no wiesz... - Ciało.- łza spłynęła po jej policzku.- Nie, ty wrócisz. - Ale... - Nie! Lecimy do Włoch! Jupiiiiiiiii!- natychmiast poprawił jej się nastrój. Muszę się dowiedzieć co się stało. Obżerałem się ciastkami i piłem pepsi w szpitalu dla normalnych inaczej. Hmmm, daleko zaszedłem. - Będziesz cały czas tak cicho siedział?- przeżułem ciastko. - A masz inne propozycje? Mi to nie przeszkadza.- dziewczyna zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie. - Tak właściwie to mam.- pocałowała mnie. Odsunąłem ją. - Ja mam dziewczynę.- spochmurniała. - Jakoś jeszcze jej tu nie widziałam. A chłopaka w takim miejscu chyba często się odwiedza, żeby nie zwariował do końca...- oczy mi się zwilżyły ale na szczęście Mi tego nie zobaczyła. - Ona nie żyje...- łza popłynęła mi z oka - Prz-przeze mnie.- spuściłem głowę. Nie mogłem spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Zabiłeś ją?!- była zaskoczona. - Nie!! Mówię, że zginęła z mojego powodu a nie, że ją zabiłem! Mam dość! Wychodzę.- wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. - Nie zaczekaj!- Mi rzuciła mi się na szyję. Jej pocałunki były pełne pożądania i namiętności. Ból odleciał. Wszystkie troski też. Su, Su wyleciała mi z głowy a jej miejsce zajęła Mikeyla. Całowałem ją równie namiętnie jak ona mnie. Oderwałem się od niej. Zobaczyłem, że ona pozbyła się bluzki a ja w jakiś sposób spodni. Podszedłem do niej. Znowu złączyliśmy nasze usta. Po paru sekundach wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. ******* SU ******** - Słuchasz mnie?- spojrzałam na Pam. - Tak, tak.- odpowiedziałam głupkowato ale mi nie uwierzyła. - Dalej o nim myślisz?- była zatroskana. -Mmhymm.- kiwnęłam głową i popłynęły mi łzy- Martwię się o niego. Nie wiem co się z nim dzieje. Boję się.- Pam mnie przytuliła. - Uśmiechnij się. Niedługo wrócisz.- rozbeczałam się jeszcze bardziej. - A ty?- wychlipiałam. - Ja zostane. Muszę zostać. Muszę przebaczyć ale nie umiem. Nie po tym co zrobi..- Pam się zająkała. - Co zrobić? Co przebaczyć? Kto zrobił?- dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie ze smutkiem i chyba łzami w oczach. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam małą bliznę pod lewym okiem i nad górną wargą. Było mi jej szkoda. Musiała dużo przejść. - Już dobrze...- teraz to ja ją przytulałam. - Nie mogę, nie mogę.... Nie mogę wrócić.- nie pytałam jej o nic więcej. Zauważyłam łąkę. - To tu?- spytałam z nadzieją. - Chyba..- poczułam chłodny podmuch. - Witam drogie panie.- przed nami stał przystojny długowłosy facet. Miał brązowe do tyłka włosy. Oczy miał ni to bursztynowe ni to czerwone. Był umięśniony. Miał na sobie stare eleganckie spodnie i starą czerwoną koszulę. Miał na sobie stary płaszcz do ziemi w kolorze spodni. Cały był jakiś staromodny ale zabójczo przystojny. - Yyyy... Cześć.- wybąkałam. Pam tylko świdrowała go wzrokiem jakby już kiedyś go widziała. Podszedł do mnie i nawet nie spojrzał na Pam. - Jestem Darkus, a ty?- miał bardzo pociągający głos. Przez moment zapomniałam o bólu jaki wiązał się z Kastielem, poczułam się wolna. Emanowała od niego dziwna energia. Poszłabym za nim wszędzie. Wolna. Wolna od zmartwień, od bólu, od wspomnień, od Kastiela. - Su.- wyciągnęłam do niego dłoń a on ją złapał i pocałował jak gentleman. - Miło mi.- przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Miał lodowatą skórę a jego pocałunek mimo, że w rękę był tak pociągający i zmysłowy. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić jak by to było jakby mnie pocałował w usta. Miałam co do niego wątpliwości, chyba już go gdzieś widziałam. Nie ufałam mu, biła od niego zła energia a takim ludziom się nie ufa, dlatego trzymałam się za nimi. Próbowałam jej powiedzieć, że nie mamy czasu, że musimy znaleźć ten kwiatek ale ona, że nie, że mamy czas. Trzymałam się za nimi. Obserwowałam go, każdy jego ruch był podejrzany. Myśl Pam, myśl gdzie go widziałaś!!!! Niestety nic mi nie przychodziło do głowy. Poza tym miałam też inny problem. Starałam się wybrać okrężną drogę ale przez tego kolesia idziemy prosto do "tego" miejsca. Przeszły mnie dreszcze. Przez 4 lata unikałam tego. Uciekałam przed przeszłością myśląc, że zaczne od nowa. A wtedy zjawiła się ona. Chcę jej pomóc, jest dla mnie jak siostra której nie miałam ale nie chcę tam wracać. Boję się. Nie jestem gotowa na konfrontację. Co ja jej powiem... - Su?- z tego wszystkiego zaczął boleć mnie brzuch. Natychmiast się zatrzymała. - Coś się stało?- była zatroskana. Nawet gdy miała taki wyraz twarzy nie dało się nie zauważyć, że już tak nie tęskni, że tak nie cierpi. Gorzej, wydawała się cieszyć z jego obecności. Chyba powinnam się cieszyć razem z nią ale nie mogłam, coś jest nie tak. Zrobiłam zbolały uśmiech. - Ja..., brzuch mnie boli. Możemy chwilę tu zaczekać? Chciałabym odpocząć. Wiesz boli mocniej niż by cię koń kopnął w zad albo gorzej niż babskie sprawy.- uśmiechnęłam się porozumiewawczo. Zrozumiała. - Jasne. Sprawdzimy z Dark'iem okolice. Mogą tu być te gluty albo....- jej wzrok stał się nagle pusty, bez uczuć. Jakby nagle jej dusza opuściła jej duszę (WTF co ja gadam??). Bo tu już nie ma ciała. Ale wyglądała tak jakby tam w środku nikogo nie było. Wystraszyłam się. Pewnie wróciła do tego strasznego momentu kiedy to coś ją wysysało. Nagle jej wzrok znormalniał.- albo wiesz.- spojrzała w dół. - Wiem. Darek? Myślałam, że Darkus.- uśmiechnęła się głupkowato. - No tak, ale Dark to zdrobnienie!- teraz szczerzyła się jak koń z DOWNEM. Uśmiechnęłam się. Czasami mnie zaskakuje moja błyskotliwa inteligencja. - Jasne, poczekam. Tylko szybko!- Su kiwnęła głową i poszli na zwiady. Co mnie dziwiło chłopak cały czas gapił się w jeden punkt na drzewie. Nie słuchał mnie, nie słuchał Su zupełnie jakby go nie było. Ocknął się dopiero gdy Su go pociągnęła. ****** KASTIEL ****** Obróciłem się. Przytuliłem się do niej. Tak cudownie było ją znów trzymać w ramionach. Jej delikatne ciało. Pocałowałem ją w ramie. - Su tak cię kocham.- poruszyła się. - Ale ja jestem Mikeyla.- otworzyłem oczy. Mi leżała obok mnie na łóżku. Zakryłem twarz w dłoniach. Spaliłem buraka. CO JA WŁAŚCIWIE TUTAJ ROBIE???? Wstałem z łóżka i zacząłem naciągać spodnie. Złapała mnie za rękę. - Gdzie idziesz?- zrobiła wielkie oczy. - Do pokoju. Sorry ale nic z tego nie będzie.- naciągałem koszulkę. - Co?! Ale było nam dobrze! Nie podobało ci się? Umiem lepiej! Kastiel! Zostań!!- zerwała się z łóżka i znowu się na mnie rzuciła. Odepchnąłem ją. - Nie! Mówiłem ci, że mam dziewczyne!- warknąłem. Miałem jej dość. - Tak. Szkoda, że ona już nie żyje. Ona nie wróci. Kastiel, żyje się dalej. Jesteś młody, przystojny... I do końca życia chcesz być sam bo "masz" dziewczyne?! Jesteś żałosny. Pomoge ci. Ona uż nie wróci, to, że będziesz sam nie zwróci jej życia. Ona nie żyje, ale ja tak.- podeszła do mnie o objęła mnie ramionami.- Ja jestem. Tu i teraz. Pomoge ci, ale musisz zostać.- o nie! - Po pierwsze: JA NIC NIE MUSZE! Po drugie: NIE BĘDZIE MI ROZKAZYWAĆ JAKAŚ DZIEWCZYNKA CO LUBI SOBIE POĆPAĆ BO JEST SAMOTNA I NIE MA WŁASNEGO ŻYCIA!!!!!- wydarłem się na nią ale zaraz mi się jej szkoda zrobiło. Popatrzyła się na mnie jakbym wyrządził jej niewybaczalną krzywdę. - K-kastiel..., j-jak mogłeś!- łzy spływały jej falami po twarzy.- Wyjdź stąd!- wyszeptała. Z radością opuściłem jej pokój. Poszedłem do jadalni. - Idiota!! Mogłeś chociaż zaczekać żeby zjeść ciastka i napić się czegoś normalnego a dopiero później się na nią wydrzeć! Idiota..- ruszyłem po breję która udawała jedzenie. ****** SU ****** Było mi szkoda Pam ale nareszcie mogłam się uśmiechnąć nie czując wyrzutów sumienia i bólu. Było mi dobrze z Darkusem. Świetnie się z nim dogadywałam, chociaż nie mówił za wiele o sobie. - Szukacie czegoś, tak?- zapytał. - Tak, kwiatka który pomoże mi wrócić.- odparłam. Ale coraz mniej chciałam wracać. Nie chciałam zostawiać Pam, no i jeszcze Darkus. Kastiel, Kastiel pewnie sobie kogoś jeszcze znajdzie jeżeli nie wrócę i... Łza popłynęła mi z oka. Darkus otarł łzę rękawem. I spojrzał mi w oczy. - Wrócić?- jego głos mnie hipnotyzował. A dotyk jego lodowatej skóry dziwnie mnie pociągał. Chciałam go dotykać. Chciałam należeć do niego. Wszystko mnie wołało... - Tak, do ciała. Jest sposób. Jeżeli się wypije jakąś zupę z tego kwiatka albo wywar to można wrócić.- przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej. Jego usta były na wyciągnięcie ręki (tak w przenośni oczywiście). - A chcesz wracać?- zapytał. Czułam jego oddech na sobie. - Ja..- pocałował mnie. To było magiczne. Cały świat zaczął magle wirować. Przestałam cokolwiek widzieć. Wszystko było czarne i fioletowe. Wszędzie czułam energię, pełno złej energii. Ale nie przejmowałam się tym, Darkus mnie obroni. Całował namiętnie, łapczywie, agresywnie. A ja to odwzajemniałam. Podobało mi się. Mogła bym tak stać wieczność. Oderwał się ode mnie. Złapałam go za koszulę i przyciągnełam do siebie. - Jeszcze...- wyszeptałam. I nasze usta znów złączyły się w namiętnym i dziwnie podniecającym pocałunku. Tym razem dłuższym, dużo dłuższym. = Od autora= Hej! Nie mam zbytniego doświadczenia w pisaniu opowiadań ale mam pomysł i dobre chęci :) Chciała bym opowiedzieć historię naszej Su trochę inaczej. = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Su :P" by Rejven24? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Romans